Inferno
by PureGem
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt & literally stumble across a girl who is apparently on the same mission as them. Dean gets hurt but he's not sure if it's such a bad thing anymore. Rated M for language and sexuality. Please R&R!
1. Bad Day in Utah

''INFERNO''

CH.1 BAD DAY IN UTAH

''You goddamn son of a...'' But before she had the time to finish her sentence, Cain was thrown across the room by ... well actually she didn't know by what. The ''thing'' as she came to call it was like nothing she had ever seen before. First of all, she couldn't see it. Then there was the fact that it seemed to be everywhere all at once. Her back hit the wall with such force that it knocked the air out of her lungs. She fell on the floor and did not move for a couple of seconds until she felt able to breathe again.

Her long brown hair were blocking her view of the room so she pushed them away from her face. The room seemed empty but she knew that the... ''thing'' was still in there. She got up and took a good look around. Her shotgun was still on the dirty floor a couple of meters away from her but she did not pick it up because obviously it was useless. She had shot at the ''thing'' five times without any result because it was not actually corporeal.

Her dark green eyes were scanning the room and she was standing still, listening for a small clue as to where the ''thing'' was in the house.

As she continued to listen, she realised that the sun was coming up from behind the curtains. The light began filling the room and she could she all the dust through the little rays of light.

She picked up her shotgun and walked out of the room, through the hallway and out the front door. Without turning around Cain slammed the door as hard has she could and walked down the steps and down the little pathway leading to the a great black gate where she had parked her car. She popped the trunk of her white Nissan Skyline and shoved the shotgun in with the rest of her arsenal. She went around the car and got in the driver seat on the right.

It was the 3rd night that Cain was spending in that old, disgusting, bad smelling, hunted house trying to kill the ''thing'' that was hunting it. It was only acting during the night and she still had not found a way to stop it.

Cain was now 23 and had been hunting since she turned 18. She didn't really have any family. They never had gotten along and when she learned about all the ''supernatural'' stuff she finally decided that it was time to leave home and do something of her life which in her case meant hunting. She knew a lot about what was out there but this ''thing'' was getting her very frustrated. She had come all the way to Utah after hearing about three disapperances that happened. The victims had all gone inside that house and never came back. Cain had spent days at the library looking through tons of records and death certificates but nothing indicated that something ever happened in that house except the three people that vanished in the last 2 weeks. If she hadn't experienced the ''thing'' firsthand, she would have said that this was all a big prank. But now, she was facing a dead end.

She let out a long sigh and tried to think of nothing. She found in the last three days that this helped a lot to prevent rage blackouts which she was more and more prone to as the days went on. Cain turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the pathway and unto the highway.

15 minutes later she turned left in the parking lot of the Passing Through motel where she had rented a room. She went in her room and went directly to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed again. She had a cut just above her left eyebrow that had bled all the way down to her nose. Cain stripped off her clothes and stepped in the shower. She let the hot water fall on her hair and she could feel the little cuts on her face and arms starting to sting at the touch of the water.

Cain let out another sigh (which she seemed to do a lot these days) and started thinking about what to do next. The thing is, she didn't know what the hell to do. Hunting had always been her life and it was very lonely. She would have given anything right at this moment for a little help but it's not like she could put an ad in the local journal saying: ''HUNTER LOOKING FOR PARTNER TO KILL DEMONS, SPIRITS AND ALL THAT APPLIES. PAY: CRAPPY, HOURS: CRAPPY, LIFE EXPECTANCY: SHORT. PLEASE CALL 555-1208.''

Besides most of the hunters that she had met were total creeps.

Cain decided to get a couple of hours of sleep before continuing to work on the hunt. She put on her underwear and slipped into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	2. Third Encounter

CH

Sadly, I do not own any of the Supernatural characters or plot…… not for a lack of trying of course. Second chapters is up and Cain will have a pretty big surprise when she goes in that house again. Please read and review. This is my first fanfiction and I really need all the constructive comments that you can give me.

This is a long chapter. Don't worry it won't be boring. There is a lot of action in that one!

**CH.2 THIRD ENCOUNTER**

- Bipbipbip! Bipbipbip! Bipbipbip!

Cain opened her eyes and reached from under the covers to turn of her cell phone alarm. 2 p.m.

_Wow. I hadn't had 6 hours of sleep in such a long time._

She felt a lot better than the day before so she jumped out of bed and grabbed her favorite pair of skinny jeans on the back of a chair, put on her black t-shirt that said: ''I Rocked the Casbah!'' which is one of her favorite songs and grabbed her coat before she went out.

Cain walked a couple of minutes to go to the corner store to get something to eat. It was a really small town and when the little door bell rang as she opened the door, the old man at the counter immediatly stared at her. He probably knew everyone in town and it wasn't the kind of town where you stopped for a couple of days because there was absolutly nothing to do. Of course, he might have been staring for another reason. Cain was pretty used to being stared at. She was, that is to say, the kind of girl that turned heads. Her long, thick mane of dark brown hair was reaching to the middle of her back and swayed with every movement she made. She had eyes so green that you could almost see them in the dark. She was tall, 5 foot 9 and in really good shape. Her healthy tanned skin tone and thin body gave her a lot of attention from man everywhere she went.

Cain grabbed a coffee and muffin, paid the 3.50 to the old man and walked back out to her car.

She got to the library 10 minutes later and went directly in the computer room at the back of the library. She thought she might as well take another look at the history of the house in case she missed something. When she got in the archives, Cain frowned and stared at the screen for a couple of seconds. When someone looks up an article, the computer usually registers the time and date that it was accessed. Cain could see the two times that she accessed it but right under it was another time logged in.

_8:47 a.m. 13/10/08? That's today. Probably just some kid that heard about the rumours and looked it up on the computer._

After two and a half hours of researching and finding nothing, Cain decided that she had had enough. It was almost 5 p.m. and she needed to get her stuff ready for tonight.When she got back to her room, Cain brought in all the weapons and material she had in the car and proceeded by elimination.

_Guns and knives don't work so I can leave those here. Salt doesn't work either__._ (she had tried to protect herself in a salt circle two nights before but without success) She threw those back in the big duffel bag on the floor.

_That leaves holy water, my exorcism book and silver._

She really doubted that silver would do anything because she couldn't even see the ''thing'' but she put her little silver crucifix necklace on just in case. She decided to go with the exorcism. Cain looked up the most powerful one she could find in her book and got her stuff ready before going to her car.

It was alamost 7 p.m. and the sun was going to go down soon. Cain went to the second floor of the three floor house because she needed to be in the center of the house to perform the exorcism. She started drwing signs on the floor that were meant to concentrated the power of the exorcism and then lit 7 black candles that she put around her. Cain stood in the middle with the book in one hand and the holy water in the other.

She was determined to purify the hell out of this house! Patiently, she waited for the sun to go down. When she could almost not she the sun anymore throught the little windows of the room, Cain started the exorcism.

Her latin was very good and she knew that if this was working, the effects would be seen very soon. As soon as she finished the first part of the exorcism, Cain felt a cold wind fill the room.

''You really think that this is going to change anything?'' the deep voice whispired right next to her.

Cain swirled around but there the room was empty. She felt a little panic rise inside of her but concentrated on the next paragraph all the while letting the holy water drip in circle around her.

'' STOP NOW!'' the voice was back but this time it seemed to be coming from everywhere around her.

Cain continued the second paragraph but an invisible force threw her across the room and through the wooden door. She didn't really know what she had been exorcising but it seemed to be working because the ''thing'' was now pissed off. When she tried to get up, she was pushed down and dragged by the legs down the hallway and then the stairs. Then, the ''thing'' let go. Cain was out of breath and confused. She didn't know what to think.

_Why didn't it kill me? Why did it just leave me halfway down the stairs?_

That's when she heard it. A loud crash coming from a room dowstairs that could only be the kitchen. Cain got up and ran to the kitchen door. Before she had time to open it, the door flew open and something big landed on her making her crash against the back wall.

_What is up with me being thrown on walls all the time?!_

''Sammy! You okay?'' the voice came from the kitchen.

''Think so!'' the other voice answered from on top of Cain. But the guy wasn't moving.

''God damn it! Get off me!'' screamed Cain as she pushed on the guy's back.

''What the hell!'' Sam jumped up and looked at the girl sitting on the floor. ''Who are you?''

''No one.'' _Good Lord he is tall! _Cain just couldn't take her eyes of him.

_Hell! That is just my luck! Meeting a guy like THAT on a hunt. He's gonna think I'm a freak._

''What are you doing here?'' she asked him.

''I could ask you the same thing.''

''Humm... Sam a little help here maybe!'' The voice came from the kitchen again.

As soon as he heard the voice, the tall guy ran back in the kitchen. Cain got up and followed him. In the kitchen, she could see that the oter guy was actually stuck under a table and chairs that had been thrown at him by the ''thing''. The tall guy helped him up and the other one looked at him and said: ''Who's she?''

''Dunno. Kinda crashed into her out there.''

Cain couldn't help but notice the way that the other guy looked at her up and down and then the smirk that appeared on his face. Not that she minded. I mean the guy was hot let's face it. But at this very moment, she had something else on her mind. Why was the house so quiet?

'' So I guess you're on a hunt right?'' said the other guy. ''I mean, you wouldn't be so calm if it hadn't been the first time that you had seen something like this.'' Dean knew what he was talking about. He could tell a hunter when he saw one and this girl seemed a bit too much in her element right now.

''I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam.'' He said while taking a step forward and extending his hand.

Cain shook his hand.'' I'm Cain. Obviously, you guys are hunters too.''

''Yeah'' said Sam.'' Do you have any idea what is hunting this place?'' He looked very serious and kept glancing around him as if he thought something was going to jump out of one of the cupboards.

''Well to be honest no. I've been here three days and tried everything. The only thing that seemed to work is this exorcism I found but I think I'm gonna need help because whatever that ''thing'' is, well it's not letting me finish.'' She didn't usually trust total strangers but Cain was facing a dead end and Sam and Dean wereher only hope right now to put a stop to this thing.

''Ok we'll help you.''said Dean. ''Where's your stuff?''

''Upstairs.''

Cain turned around and started wlaking towards the stairs Sam and Dean following her.

Dean punched Sam on the arm. ''Dude! That is one hot hunter!''

Sam could only roll his eyes. Dean just could never get his mind out of the gutter.

Dean started following Cain up the stairs and couldn't help but notice her long slender legs and the way they moved in her jeans. She had now put up her hair in a loose pony tail and the shit she was wearing was not too tight but just enough to see that she was in great shape. When they finally got in the room, the three of them decided that it was best for Cain to continue the exorcism while Dean and Sam tried to stop the ''thing''.

Cain started the exorcism where she had stopped before and the room was filled with a cold wind again.

''It's coming! Don't stop reading we'll take care of it!'' screamed Dean. Cain could see that he and Sam were deeply concentrated and their faces had a look that said: Bring it on!

At the third paragraph of the exorcism Cain was pushed down on the floor. Again, before she had time to get up, she was dragged across the room. Dean who was closer to her tried to grab her hands but handed up flat on the floor.

''SAM! THE BOOK!'' Cain had time to scream before she was dragged out of the room and the door closed and locked in front of her.

Sam immediatly grabbed the book and started reading from it. There was only two paragraphs left and the house began to shake furiously when the reading started again. Dean got up and ran to the door and started to try to kick it open.

''Dean! Don't! I'm okay here, go help Sam!'' Cain only wanted to get this done and right now Sam needed help more than she did.

Dean went back to Sam and stayed close to him. The room was getting colder and colder and the only thing he could do was try to block the ''thing's'' way when he sensed it was getting to close to Sam. The house was shaking so hard right now that Sam had trouble hearing what he was saying.

''SHIT!'' Dean just had time to screamed before he was thrown across the room and landed on an old sofa.

But it was too late. Sam had just finished the reading the last word of the book and the house was suddenly filled with an extremely strong and bright white light.The three hunters closed their eyes because of the light.

Dean called in the direction where he thought Sam was. '' Sam! You there?''

''Yeah! What the hell is happening?''

''Do I look like I know what's happening?'' As Dean said that a low rumble started going through the house.

''Guys! Has something like that ever happened before?'' Cain was still locked out of the room but was listening intently to what was going on inside. She too had her eyes closed because of the light.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The light and the rumble went away and there was a small click before the door opened. The three of them opened their eyes and Cain walked in the room went to the back where Dean was still on the floor next to the overturned sofa.

''You guys are okay?'' she asked at the same time as she was reaching down to help Dean off the floor.

Sam joined them and took Dean's other arm to help him up. ''We're alive... I guess that counts for something.'' Sam said with a little smile on his face.

As they helped Dean off the floor Cain saw a flash of pain go across his face.

''Are you hurt?'' she asked him.

''I'll survive. It's probably just a cracked rib.''

Cain could see in his face that it was obviously more than just a cracked rib because he seemed to hold his breath everytime he took a step. She started being concerned for him because she knew that they couldn't risk goign to the hospital. They would ask too many questions and they would have to risk using another fake ID.

''You need to get this looked at.'' She said pointing to his abdomen. ''Where are you guys staying at?'' she asked looking at Sam.

Sam was trying to support Dean's weight and seemed a bit out of breath: ''We didn't check in yet. We came directly to the house.''

The two of them were supporting Dean and making their way slowly down the stairs. Cain twisted her head around to look at Sam again: ''Well, I know a place we can go.''

**Hope you guys liked it! Took me a long time to write! I love where it's going and please DO NOT miss the next chapter! You won't be disappointed!!**** R&R!**


	3. Heat of the Moment

**CH.3 Heat of the Moment**

It was 11 :40 p.m. when Cain got out of her car and walked towards the black Impala parked next to her. Sam got out of the driver's seat and the two of them made their way around the car to help Dean out on the other side. She had taken them to her motel and was starting to get seriously worried about Dean. He seemed to have trouble breathing and could hardly walk.

''My room's right over there. You can stay as long as you want.''

The three of them made their way to the room very slowly. Dean felt absolutly awful at the moment. Everytime he tried to walk or breathe he could feel a sharp pain in his right side. Even if he was in pain, he was determined to try and hide it. It did have advantages. He had an amazingly good looking girl holding him. At this thought, Dean laughed a little and the sharp pain came back twice as bad.

_Note to self: Do not laugh with a boken rib._

Sam had to support Dean's weight alone for a couple of seconds because Cain had to look for the key and unlock the door. She stepped in and opened the light before coming back to Dean's side and helping him in. The room was small and had two beds. Sam and Cain slowly put Dean down on the bed that was closer to the door. Cain got on the bed next to him and tried to pull up his shirt a little.

''What the hell are you doing!! That freaking hurts!'' Dean had closed his eyes because of the pain and passed one hand over his face.

''I have to take a look to see if it's really broken.''

She pulled Dean's shirt halfway up and winced at the sight of the big black and blue bruise on his side. Dean saw the look on her face. '' That bad uh?'' he said while trying not to squirm around because of the pain.

''Sam, could you go at the front office, I think there's an ice dispenser. I'll need more towels too.'' Lucky for them, Cain knew how to take care of injuries. This wasn't has bad as she thought. The rib was probably not broken but the bruise was bad and by the look of it, it must've hurt like hell.

Sam took a last look at the bruise before turning around and going out of the room. He made his way to the the front office and knocked on the door. It was probably locked because it was quite late at night.

''Hey. I need some ice and towels.'' The man inside unlocked the door and let him in.

''The dispenser is right there. I'll come back in a couple of minutes with your towels.'' The man opened a door on his left and disappeared through it.

At the same time back in the room

Sam had just stepped out of the room and Cain and Dean were left looking at eachother.

''So, you think I'll survive?'' he asked with a worried look on his face.

Cain cocked her head to the side.'' I think you'll do just fine. Don't worry.''

'' 'Cause if this was my last night... I know what I'd like to do...'' Dean looked at Cain and winked.

''Yeah... keep dreaming boy!'' She laughed at his pathetic attempt.

Dean was a little put off by her reply. ''Yeah well, what are you doing here anyway. I mean, who are you really?''

''Told you. I'm Cain. Cain Cooper. And apparently I had the same idea as you guys when I came here. What else is there to say?''

''Dunno. Just askin'. It's not everyday that you see a woman hunting alone. Anyway, name's Winchester. Just thought we'd have... official introductions.'' The conversation seemed to have taken his mind off the pain and he seemed to be doing a little better so Cain decided to keep talking.

'' So, you and your brother have been hunting for a long time?'' Dean had put his head downon the pillow again and was looking at the ceiling. She looked at the bruise again which seemed to have become darker than before and then looked down.

_Wo! Ok! Obviously, his hunting job agrees with him. Look at that body!_

She stared for a while aware that he wasn't looking in her direction.

''We've been hunting for a while now. You don't really see the time go by with this job.'' He kept staring at the ceiling and Cain was still looking at his body.'' So, like what you see?'' he said without even looking at her.

_Shit!_ She felt her face go red .''What? What are you talking about?''

Dean smirked and lift his head up a little to look at her. ''Yeah... right. Red really agrees with you.'' He put on a serious face again.'' You know I understand. Hunting's a lonely job. Not a lot of time to meet people and have a little fun if you know what I mean.''

Cain couldn't believe how cocky the guy was. God! He was so full of himself. But with looks like that, those lines probably worked on most of the girls he met. So she decided that this game could be played by two persons.

''You're right. It gets pretty lonely most of the time. Sometimes, I'd give anything just for a little company.'' She let her hair out from the pony tail and slid a little closer to him on the bed. ''I wish I had someone that could help me with that.'' Cain was sitting right next to him and had brought her face a little closer to his. She was litterally laughing inside.

She could see Dean's expression and stopped laughing from the inside for a second. There was something in his eyes that told her that he wasn't joking around. Something like lust. They stared at eachother for a couple of seconds and Cain was starting to forget what game they were playing exactly. Dean could hardly move without being in terrible pain but managed to bring his head up a little higher. Something in Cain's head was screaming for her to get away but her body wasn't listening and she was stuck in this position.

She couldn't tear her eyes from his. Then they heard a key turn in the lock. Cain jumped of the bed and ran to the door to open it. Sam came in with his hands full with towels and a bucket of ice.

''Sam. Always with the good timing!'' Dean 's head was down on the pillow again and he was staring at his brother.

''What?'' Sam said as he put the towels down on the night table next to Dean.

''Forget it. I'm in pain here. Bring me some ice.''

Cain locked the door again and grabbed a towel on the night table. As far as she was concerned, a little pain never hurt to calm someone down. She took a bit of ice, wrapped it in the towel and without a warning, she pressed it lightly on the bruise.

''OW! You... I... What the hell is wrong with you?''

''Keep it there for 20 minutes, then take it off for 20 and put it back on... you can guess the rest. It's gonna bring the swelling down and you should feel fine in the morning.'' She continued pressing lightly on the bruise and then took Dean's hand and placed it on the towel so he could hold the ice in place. She then walked around the bed to where Sam was: '' You guys can stay here for the night. I'm gonna go take a shower.''

Sam looked at her as she made her way to the small bathroom . He grinned. He knew that look. The look that that most woman had when they spent a couple of minutes alone with Dean. The guy was good, he had to admit it. He was away from the room for about 5 minutes and he had already had an effect on her. Cain turned around and faced him as she closed the bathroom door and Sam could see the color on her cheeks. She was definitly not immune to his charms.

Cain closed the door and sat on the side of the bath tub. She could see herself in the mirror right in front of her.

_This can't be happening. I know I've been alone for a long time now but this can't be happening. Besides, he doesn't look like the ''long term relationship'' type of guy._

Cain passed a hand through her hair as she got up. She threw her dirty clothes on the floor and got in the shower.

Back in the room

As the bathroom door closed, Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. '' Dude, that girl, I'm telling you she's crazy. Did you see that... with the ice.''

'' Right I'm sure all of it is because of the ice. Dean... what did you do?''

''Do? I didn't do anything. Why would you assume...'' Then he saw the smile on Sam's face. ''Ok... maybe I did something but I'm pretty insulted that the first thing you thought about was that.''

Sam sat on the second bed and looked at Dean. ''Come on. You know you can't help it. Just go easy on her. She seems like a really good girl.''

'' Oh really... how would you know? Been checking her out weren't you Sammy?'' Dean was grinning and wriggling his eyebrows.

''No. I mean... you know what I mean.'' Truth be told, yes he had been ''checking her out''. No one could blame him, certainly not with a girl like that.

Cain came out of the bathroom half an hout later. The lights were out but Sam was still up watching TV. An old horror movie was on and she could hear the fake screaming. She looked in the direction she knew Dean was and realised that he was asleep. She could see his slow breathing and his eyes were closed.

''Don't worry, you won't wake him.'' Said Sam.'' He was pretty tired. I don't think he'd wake up if you knocked him on the head with a baseball bat.'' Cain made her way to the bed.'' My turn to take a shower.'' Sam got up and went in the bathroom.

Cain pulled off the covers from the bed and got under. She was pretty tired too. She tried to fall asleep but all she could hear was Dean's slow breathing. Cain wasn't used to have people in the same room as her at night and she needed time to get used to the sounds. Sam came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later and got next to the bed where Dean was sleeping.

''God man. Push over.'' Sam tried to push Dean over a little bit but all he could manage was to make him snore a little.

''There's space here if you want.'' Cain couldn't leave him standing there. I mean they were all adults. They could manage to sleep in the same bed right?

Sam turned around.'' You sure you don't mind?''

''No, come in.'' She pulled on the covers to make space for him. Sam got in the bed and as soon as he pulled the covers over him Cain could feel the heat coming from his body. She hadn't felt that in a long time and couldn't help but to get a little closer to him. They weren't touching but Cain felt a lot better. ''Goodnight Sam.'' She said.

''Goodnight Cain.''

A little later that night

Cain opened her eyes and looked at the clock beside the bed. 3:45 a.m. She got up and was very careful not to wake both boys. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Cain didn't know why but she wasn't able to sleep. There was a glass on the sink so she took it and drank a bit of water. She always felt like that after a hunt. She always had questions. Why did I kill that thing? What if I was wrong and it was only trying to send a message? What was that thing before it became bad? Hunting was a tough job but the case she had just done was even more special. She was really lucky to have found Sam and Dean. Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't showed up. Cain put the glass down again and made her way back to the bed. She could still hear Dean and Sam's slow breathing as she got back into bed. As she pulled the covers back on, she felt Sam move around in the bed and suddenly felt him very close to her. She had her back to him and he put his arm over her waist and rested his body against her back. Cain stopped moving for a second and slowly turned her head in his direction. Sam was still sleeping. She turned back and closed her eyes. His head was now cradled against her neck and she felt his warm breath against her. Cain felt goosebumbs go through her entire body. That was actually really comfortable. She loved feeling a warm body next to her. Cain closed her eyes and fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

**HAHA! I bet you didn't think that would happen. I guess Cain is getting a bit tangled in her feelings! Hope you liked it and DON'T WORRY. There is more to come! R&R**


	4. How Bad Can It Be

CH

**Hummm... I wonder what's gonna happen next. Is Cain gonna stick with the guys?**

**CH.4 ****How Bad Can It Be**

Cain woke up again at 6 :30a.m.. She closed her eyes again because she wanted to savour the moment. Sam's arm was still wrapped around her waist and she could feel the same warmth on her neck. She felt completly rested even if she had oly slept a couple of hours. Cain sighed of happiness and at that, she felt Sam starting to move next to her. She knew he was waking up.

When Sam woke up, the first thing that came to him was a smell. It smelled like grapefruit and something else that he just couldn't put his finger on. It smelled very fresh and nice. Then he felt something moving under his arm. He opened his eyes and realised that it was Cain. His firs instinct was to remove his arm and move away from her a little bit.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.''

Cain laughed at that. ''Well good morning to you too Sam. Don't worry about that. I actually had a great night of sleep.''

Sam got up and started looking around for his pants because he was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

''I'm gonna go down to the dinner we past on the way here. I don't think Dean's gonna feel like getting up too much today. What do you want to eat?''

''Oh you don't have too. I can get something myself.''

''No it's okay. I have to go there anyway.''

''Ok then. Surprise me.''

Sam smiled at her and walked out of the door. At the sound of the door closing, Dean started moving around in the bed next to Cain.

''What is up with you people getting up so early?''

'' 'Morning Dean. How's the bruise?''

Dean got serious again. ''Better. I don't think you'll see me running around today but the ice helped.'' He started getting up from his bed slowly. '' I'll take a shower. I think there's an inch of dust in my hair.''

''Yeah. You got your beauty sleep but you still got to put some work into it.'' Cain smiled and watched him walk towards the bathroom.

''Yeah but not as much as you I can see.'' He said before starting to close the door behind him.

Cain had just the time to pick up her shoe beside the bed and throw it at the door but when it reached it, it was already closed. She could hear Dean laughing from the bathroom. She got up and walked to the mirror. Now she understood what Dean meant. Her hair was sticking out in every possible direction and she was wearing a loose t-shirt with boxers. Grabbing the hair brush in her bag, she tried to do something with her hair but it was one of those days where you couldn't do anything except put it up in a pony tail. She grabbed her pair of baggy jeans and another t-shirt from her bag and got dressed. She needed to start checking for a new hunt.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Sam walked in with two plastic bags in his hands.

''Breakfast's here. And I got some newspapers too. Gotta start looking for something else to hunt right?''

''Ha! Yeah I guess so. Thanks.''

Cain sat down at the little dinning table and opened the box that Sam gave her.

_Pancakes and fruits. Nice!_''Thanks .''

''You're welcome. Figured you were more the fruit type then the eggs-bacon-sausages-with a side of toast type.''

After Dean came out of the bathroom, they all had breakfast and Sam took out his laptop from his bag and put the newspapers on the table. Cain grabbed one and started looking for strange deaths. Something caught her attention. A couple of cars had been found on a road called Lost Cabin rd. in Wyoming. The owners of the cars were never found and there was no traces of violence. Apparently one witness managed to get away but hadn't talked to anyone but the police about what he had seen.

''Hummm... I found something.''

''Me too.'' Said Sam. ''Couple of people dissappeared in Wyoming.''

''Are you talking about the Lost Cabin rd. case? 'Cause that one is mine.'' Cain said while looking over her paper.

Dean let out a small laugh. ''Wait. You mean there's a road called Lost Cabin rd in Wyoming. How appropriate.''

''Sam this is my case. I'm glad we met and everything but I don't do good in teams.''

Dean looked at Sam with a piece of bacon in his mouth: ''Dude let's find something else. I'm sure she can take care of that one.''

Cain knew that tone. He didn't think she could do it. ''That's right. I can take care of it.'' Cain gave him a little attitude.

''See. The girl can handle herself.'' Dean was kind of dissapointed that they would go their separate ways but he certainly wasn't going to admit it.

''Good.'' said Cain cocking her head to the side.

''Good.'' said Sam and Dean.

''Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways.'' Cain got up. ''Thanks for everything. It was nice meeting you.'' she extended her hand.

''Same here.'' said Sam as he shook her hand.

''Yeah.'' Dean shook her hand too.

She went to her bed and grabbed her bag with all her clothes and the duffel bag that contained all her arsenal. ''I hope we run into eachother again.'' She couldn't help but feel a pinch on the heart as she looked at the guys for the last time. She walked to the door and opened it before turning around one last time. ''Check out is at 11.''She closed the door and started walking toward the parking lot.

* * *

Sam and Dean were still standing in the room.

''Well. I guess that's it.'' Sam said as he grabbed the newspaper.

'' Yeah. She was...'' But he never finished his sentence.

''ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!'' the scream came from outside the room.

Sam and Dean recognized Cain's voice and ran outside the room. Well Sam ran and Dean was more like limping out of the room.

''MY CAR! WHERE IS MY CAR!! WHERE'S MY BABY!!''

''God CAIN! You scared the SHIT out of us.''Dean got to her side.

Cain was sitting on the ground looking defeated and her bags had been thrown on the ground a little behind her. Her car was gone. GONE! She loved that car and now it was probably somewhere being stripped appart for it's pieces. She knew she couldn't go to the police because there were still some guns inside the car and that would, how to say, arise suspicions.

Sam was getting her bags and putting them on his shoulders. ''Well. I guess we're gonna have to tag team this case after all.''

''My car... my car...'' those were the only words that Cain could say. She had seen horrible things during her career as a hunter but this... THIS really took the prize. Dean grabbed Cain's shoulder and helped her up.

''Come on. Let's go back to the room.''

* * *

After an hour, Cain was starting to get use to the idea that she was never going to see her car again. She couldn't believe someone would do that. Wait no that's not true. She did believe someone would do that but she never thought it would happen to her. Now she was stuck without a car. Of course Sam and Dean offered her to stick around but Cain didn't really trust herself around them. She let her guards down and that wasn't good because she didn't know what she would do if something like what happened last night with Dean would happen again. Cain had not said a word in over an hour and Sam and Dean were still sitting at the table looking up the case on the internet and looking for legends and myths or something that could point them in the right direction.

''Ok.'' She said.

''Ok what?'' Sam looked up from the small brown book he was holding.

''Ok I'll come with you. On the hunt.''

''Good. Now that that's settled would you like to help?'' Dean threw a book at her. ''You can start with that one.''

Half an hour later, they still hadn't found anything and it was almost check out time. They decided to hit the road and question the witness when they would be in Wyoming.

''I think there's still some space left in the trunk for your stuff.'' Said Dean when he popped the trunk open.

''Thanks. You can never have too many guns and rock salt bullets uh?''

''Guess not.'' He smiled at her.

Sam came back from the front office and got in the driver's seat.

''The hell you are!'' said Dean as he got next to Sam. ''I'm driving.''

Sam switched seats with Dean and Cain got in the back seat. Dean seemed to be doing better and driving wasn't really a problem. She had to admit that the car was a beauty. She never really liked muscle cars but this one had a little something.

* * *

2 and a half hours later, they were driving down the highway at a speed Cain was not too comfortable with. Dean seemed to know what he was doing but she wasn't used to drive that fast. All of a sudden, Cain could see cars in front of her.

''Damn it!'' Dean breaked a little harder than he intended to. ''I freaking HATE traffic.''

Everyone had stopped and Cain could see farter down the road an ambulance and police cars.

''I think there's been an accident.''

''Great! Just what we needed.'' Dean said. At that, he reached for the radio and cranked up the volume. Highway to Hell from AC/DC was playing and Dean started taping along the song on the steering wheel.

''Could you please turn that down a little bit please.'' Said Cain. '' I can't stand this music.''

Sam made a face at Cain that said: _You shouldn't have said that._

''Excuse me! This is AC/DC you're talking about. They freaking rule! Anyway: driver controls the radio.''

''At least put it down a litlle. My ears hurt.''

''No way. You're riding my car, you're listening to my music.''

Sam could only smile at the exchange. It was like watching a game of tug-o-war.

After 20 minutes of listening to Dean's music, Cain reached from the back seat and turned the volume down.

''No you're not!'' and he turned the volume back on. ''You, missy, are staying in the back seat and NEVER touching my music again.''

At that, Cain reached again from the back seat, this time putting one arm around Dean's neck .''Aww come on Dean. You can do that one little tiny thing for me. I have a headache. Please...'' said Cain in a sexy voice. Dean was a little surprised at that and was concentrating on the arm around his neck. All the while, Cain reached for the radio with her other hand and took out the cassette before throwing it out the window.

''WHAT THE HELL! MY CASSETTE! YOU WOMAN... ARE CRAZY!''

Sam started laughing uncontrollably at that. ''Well... I always told you that you should update your cassette tape collection.''

A couple of seconds later the three of them could see the traffic starting to clear up in front if them.

''Great! Now you owe me a cassette.''

''Right... do they even make those things anymore?''

''Don't know, don't care. You're getting me a new one.''

''Why don't you just get a CD player like everyone or even better, an Ipod!''

''Nobody and I repeat NOBODY is gonna screw with my car. Especially not you!''

Sam had to intervene before someone started throwing puches. ''Ok guys. Let's just drive so we can get there before this thing kills anymore people.''

Cain turned and stared outside for most of the ride. _At least I don't have to listen to his music anymore._

Dean faced the road and glared at Cain through the rearview mirror for a couple of seconds. _Like I always say: Monsters I get, but people are just crazy._

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know there wasn't alot of action but it was necessary for the rest of the story. Read the next chapter because you WON'T be dissapointed. Muhahahaha!**

**Red Sky at Morning**

_(about Bela)_  
**Dean**: Can I shoot her?  
**Sam**: Not in public.

(I have a feeling that this is what Dean is feeling towards Cain at the moment.)


	5. Ace Up Your Sleeve

**Sorry if I haven't posted anything in the last couple of days but I was gone on vacation so... I didn't really have time to work on it in the last 5 days. **

**Thanks for all the great review. I am so happy that you guys like it! I prepared something for all of you. You won't be disapointed!**

**CH.5 Ace up your sleeve**

When they finally arrived in Wyoming the only thing that Cain could think about was getting out of the car. She had done her best to just stare out the window and keep her mouth shut but all she could hear was Dean muttering in the front seat. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore, she screamed at him to shut up because it was only a casette tape for christ's sake.

I think you can all imagine what happened after that.

XxxxxxxX

Sam couldn't take it anymore. These two were driving him crazy. They had argued and screamed at eachother the whole way. He knew he wasn't usually of a violent nature but Sam also knew that if it didn't end soon and if he didn't get out of the car , he might punch someone and that someone would probably end up being his brother.

XxxxxxxX

Dean got out of the car first when they got to the little motel.

_I swear to God. Bringing her was the worst mistake we have ever made._

Walking towards the reception desk, he kept thinking about how he would have liked to just push her out of the car while they were driving.

''Hey! Anybody here?'' he said. The reception desk was empty. A couple of seconds later, a small bald man came in.

''Hi. Can I help you?''

''Yeah. Two rooms.''

''Oh. I'm sorry. We're all booked.'' Said the bald man while looking at his computer.''But I do have one room that is going to be free at 4:30.''

''What? One room? Great. That's just what I needed.'' Dean said sarcastically.

''Sorry. Dentist convention in town.''

''Yeah, yeah. We'll take the room.'' _It's 1:30. At least we'll have time to question the witness._

* * *

Half an hour later, the three of them knock on the door of the witness.

''Hi. Can I help you?'' A tall guy of about 30 years old opened the door.

''Yeah. Hi. I'm officer Johnson, this is officer Stone and Lane.'' said Dean as he pointed Sam and Cain. ''We have a couple of questions for you about the sighting.''

''Could I see some identification please?''

The three of them flased their fake badges at him and the man opened the door to let them in.

''I don't understand. I already talked to the police about this.''

''Oh no worries sir. This is just a simple fact check.'' Said Cain as she got in the living room.

The man sat down. '' So, what do you want to know?''

''Well, mister Reynolds. Why don't you just start at the beginning. What happened that night?'' Cain said as she sat next to the man.

When they were all seated, the the man started to talk. ''I was driving and it was very late that night. I was driving my date home. Then we saw a car stopped in the middle of the road so we stopped too to make sure that whoever was there was allright. The car was empty so I started looking around a little.''

''The women that was with you, did she get out of the car?'' asked Sam.

''Yes. She helped me look around a little. Then we heard this scream. It was loud so we knew it didn't come from very far and it sounded like a women. We started getting a bit scared so my date, Katy, she took out her cell phone and tried to call the police but we couldn't get a signal. That's when we decided that it was better to go back to the car. We started walking towards the car and that's when we saw it.'' The men was shaking a little bit.

''It's okay. Take your time.'' Cain put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The men started breathing slowly as if to give himself the courage to continu. ''You're gonna think I'm crazy. It was next to the car. I don't know what it was but it was very big. At least 7 feet tall. It had red eyes and when we got closer to it, it screamed again and stepped aside a little bit. Me and Katy, we took a chance and tried to get inside the car but the thing came forward again and knocked Katy on the ground.'' The man seemed nervous.

''That's when I realized something was very wrong. Katy was on the ground and she wasn't moving anymore. I can only assume she knocked her head on the ground when she fell. The thing went closer to Katy and I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped in the car and drove off.'' The man was crying now. '' I couldn't stay there. That thing was too strong. I needed to go get help. But when I started driving, the thing was able to catch up with me. It was right next to the car and I kept wondering how it could run that fast. But then I realised it wasn't running... it was kind of ... gliding next to the car.'' Reynolds stopped talking.

''Gliding?'' Dean made a face. ''As in flying? Did it have wings?''

''I don't know. When I turned around to see, it turned around and stopped following me. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything. I immediatly went to the police and a couple of agents came back with me but we couldn't find any trace of Katy. That was almost a month ago and now they've closed a part of the road because they found three more cars abandonned with no traces of the owners.''

The men stopped talking and looked a bit relieved when he saw that the three ''officers'' seemed to believe him.

''Thank you very much mister Reynolds. I think we have everything we need.'' Cain's brain was working hard right now. She had heard about something like that somewhere. She knew it.

* * *

The three of them were in the car and on their way back to the motel.

'' What do you think it is?'' Sam asked them.

''I don't know.'' Cain was still thinking about it. ''But it sounds strangely familiar.''

''Oh God! You have got to be kidding me! Of course it's familiar. I'm sure you've seen the movie. Come on think about it!.'' Dean seemed really excited that he knew something that the others didn't.

Cain had a questionning look on her face. ''Movie? I don't think there's a movie about this. I'd remember.''

''Well... not exactly about that. It's not the same M.O. but the circumstances are pretty similar and the thing he described too.'' Dean didn't want to reveal what it was. He was going to make her work for it.

Something clicked in Sam's head. ''God! You've got to be kidding me. You really think the...'' but he never finished his sentence.

''SHUT IT SAM! Let's see if miss know-it-all can find out.''

Cain looked at him. ''Dean you're an asshole! Sam what is it?'' she was getting very annoyed.

''Sam shut it! Don't say a word.''

''Come on Sam. Tell me. I'm going to be hunting this thing too.''

Sam was looking at the two of them and didn't know what to do. But in the end he saw the look that Dean gave him. The if-you-do-this-i'll-punch-the-hell-out-of-you kind of look so he decided not to say anything.

* * *

They arrived at the motel at 5:00 and got in their new room. It was small but had two double beds, a small table, a t.v. and a bathroom. It was like most of the motel rooms that Cain had seen before but for some reason she felt that this one was different. Cain threw her bag on the floor and sat on one of the beds. She lied down and closed her eyes.

_What is it? I know I've heard about something like this before... It's big, huge. At least 7 feet tall. The guy__ saw red eyes and it was very strong. What the fuck is this thing._

Dean could almost see her brain working. It was bothering her. Of course it was! He made sure of it. Dean sat down at the small table and opened the t.v.

Cain had been thinking for 15 minutes but she couldn't think properly with the t.v. playing so loud.

_For christ sake! He's doing it on purpose. I hate that guy. After this hunt that's it! I'm going off on my own. Ok keep thinking. Huge, red eyes, can fly and the screams are high pitched enough to sound like a woman. A movie. I'm sure I'd remember if it was a good movie...__ Oh my GOD!_

''Oh my GOD!'' Cain sat up at once. '' But it's not possible. It's only a legend and the sightings were in West Virginia!''

''It's about time!'' Dean looked away from the television. ''I thought you'd never find out.''

Sam who was sitting on the second bed and working on his laptop looked at Cain.''Thing is, in all the legends and witness reports I've read, nothing suggested that it killed people.''

''Well, maybe it's having a bad month or whatever. I don't know. It's a freaking monster. What do you expect.'' Dean got up and looked at the computer screen next to Sam.

Cain didn't know what to think. ''I can't believe it. West Virginia is so far away. Why would it come here? And it's been years since there has been a believable sighting.''

''I know.'' Sam was working on the computer at the same time. ''I guess we'll have to do a bit more research.''

Cain got up and sat next to Sam on the bed to look at the computer too. ''But why would the Mothman come here of all places?''

**Surprise! I always thought that the Mothman was a really interesting legend and I don't think that it's been exploited enough so here I go! Don't worry I'll make it really interesting and don'****t miss the next chapter . I'm sensing some tension between Cain and Dean. ;)**


	6. Drifting

CH

**Ok people! Here's some more! ****There is more info about the Mothman in this chapter and it took me some time to research it on the Web. I didn't invent anything about it. Apparently it's all real.**

**This is a long chapter but you'll like it. ****I'm 100 sure. This chapter is very graphic so don't read if you don't want to. **

**CH.6 Drifting**

After an hour of looking up stuff on the Internet

''So the description that the guy gave us was pretty accurate.'' Sam finally closed his laptop. ''Except for the fact that he didn't really see the wings, the rest is all there. Big, red eyes, the scream can sound like a woman, it was gliding... what more do you want. Everything's there.''

Cain rubbed her forehead. Looking at a computer screen for that long gave her a headache. ''Yes except for the fact that the only sightings of the Mothman were in Point Pleasant in West Virginia and we're in Wyoming. Nothing like that as ever happened here before the past month.''

''Who cares. Maybe it's taking a vacation. All I know is that we have to kill the thing.'' Dean got up and started going through his bag looking for something.

'' Right. It's on vacation.'' Cain rolled her eyes. '' Thing is, the mothman was never pictured as a violent character. It never actually killed anyone as far as we know.''

''You forget about the farmer's dog.'' Said Sam.

''Yeah I know. The guy went outside because he heard something, saw two red eyes and the dog ran off after the thing at night. Who knows. They never found the dog. Maybe it just got lost.'' Cain still had trouble believing that they were talking about the Mothman.

Sam stretched his arms ''I know. And the last time that it's been seen was years ago. And after the Silver Bridge collapsed in 1967, nobody really saw the thing anymore.''

''Yeah. 'Cause it was afraid. I bet you anything he was the one behind that thing.'' Dean said.

''Why do you always assume the worst out of everyone?'' Cain got up from the bed. ''What makes you think that it did it? Huh?''

''Dunno. But it's usually the way it goes with those things.''

Sam could feel another argument coming up and he didn't want to be there when it happened.

''Anyway. I say we should investigate this a bit more before we go running around in the woods.'' Cain wasn't convinced yet. ''And if it really is the Mothman, we don't even know how to kill it.''

'' I'm pretty sure a shotgun would work. We should bring some silver bullets just in case and a couple of knives.'' Dean was getting his stuff ready.

''I say we wait. It's late and we shouldn't go in there at night. We should wait until morning to map out the area and get ready.'' Cain looked at Sam waiting for him to agree.

''Well we got the element of surprise thing going on. I say we go.'' Said Dean as he looked at Sam too.

Sam took a breath and braced himself for Dean's outburst. ''Dude. I really don't think we should go tonight. The thing is fast and strong. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow.''

Dean stared at Sam in disbelief. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Obviously he thought that Sam would agree with him. ''Right. Bunch of wuss. '' He dropped his equipment again on his bag and plopped down on the bed to watch t.v.

''We're not afraid. We just think that it's completly stupid to go out there in the dark when we don't know where we're going or what this thing can do.'' Cain stepped in front of the t.v. ''You of all people should know that. You're a hunter for Christ's sake!''

''And you're in the way. Step aside. You're blocking the t.v.''

Cain rolled her eyes again. ''Right. I get it. You're pissed because you didn't get it the way you wanted to. Stop acting like a kid Dean.'' At that Cain turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

''A kid!? Missy you don't know who you're talking to. You're the one who shouldn't be here in the first place.'' Dean got up and stood in the middle of the room.

''Me? If I remember correctly you were the one that insisted on me coming with you.'' Cain turned again to face him and glared at him as hard as she could.

''Yeah. Well maybe I made a mistake ok? Maybe I made a real huge mistake in asking you to come.''

Sam tried to step in the argument ''Guys... I don't think...''

''Dean! You're so full of yourself! Get over it!'' Cain took a step forward to show she wasn't afraid of him.

''Full of myself? You're one to talk. I didn't throw you out the window of the car just because you were getting on my freaking nerves.''

''Oh! Get over it. It was just a stupid cassette. That's exactly what I was talking about when I said you acted like a kid.''

''Guys...'' Sam tried to say something again but Dean and Cain were too concentrated to hear him. He got up and stood near the door. '' I'll be at the dinner when you two finish arguing.'' He opened the door and stepped out.

''You know what. Maybe you should be the one leaving. Maybe it would make our lives much easier.'' Dean was almost screaming now.

''You mean it would make YOUR life easier. Sam doesn't mind if I'm here. As a matter of fact I think I'm making his life easier. At least your not always on his back when I'm around and I actually help him with the research stuff.''

Dean's face was becoming more red every second and he took step forward too. ''You shut up about me and my brother. You don't know anything about us!''

Cain started screaming too. ''Yeah. Because you won't let me! What the hell are you so afraid of Dean?''

''Afraid? I ain't afraid of anything. Especially not you!'' he pointed Cain as he said that.

Cain decided that a little sarcasm was in order. ''Right. You're just allmighty and powerful.''

Dean took a couple of steps and stared down at Cain. ''Maybe I am.''

At that moment, Cain knew she said something wrong. Dean was close to her. Too close. There was barely a couple of inches between their bodies and she could feel the heat coming from him. She looked up a little to stare at him and fear spiked through her because she could see hate in his eyes. But hate wasn't the only thing there. There was something darker and scarier that she recognized because she had gotten looks like that from many men before. Cain realized that she had to say something and stop staring at him.

''I never thought I could hate someone that much in such a short amount of time.''

Dean blinked at that because he wasn't ready for something like that. ''Ditto.''

Neither said anything for a couple of seconds. They stood there and stared at eachother. Cain was starting to get worried because Dean wouldn't stop staring at her. But at the same time, she didn't want him to stop. She could feel his eyes on her and she felt very hot all of a sudden. She must have blushed for a couple of seconds because she saw the way Dean looked at her cheeks... and her lips... and her neck.

Dean wanted to get away from her. Get away as far as he could and as fast as he could but he couldn't help it. He liked the way she stared at him, the way he could smell her parfume because she was so close to him.

He took one small step forward and closed the gap between them. He grabbed Cain's arm to prevent her from stepping back and continued staring in her eyes. They were amazingly green and her pupils were dilated because of her anger.

Cain stopped breathing for a couple of second. She had felt electricity go through her entire body when Dean grabbed her arm. She knew this wasn't good. She had to get away but she couldn't do it. Her feet did not listen to the signals her brain were sending. Cain opened her mouth slighlty in surprise when she saw Dean's face coming closer to her.

Without a warning, she felt his lips crashing on hers. She was so surprised that she didn't move at first. Dean reached behind her head and pulled on the elastic in her hair to let them fall loose on her shoulders. His other arm was wrapped around her waist and he was kissing her roughly enough to leave a mark. Cain felt his tongue on her lips and melted at that contact. She opened her mouth to give him access and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cain started stroking the back of his neck and felt him moan a little against her mouth.

She knew she shouldn't have given in but she felt that if she tried to get away her knees would give in and she would fall. Dean continued kissing her when he felt her respond positively to his advances. He still had a hand clutching her hair and he slowly brought his other hand higher under her shirt. Cain moaned at the touch and Dean brought his hand up until he could feel her bra. He started rubbing the area slowly and Cain detached her hands from his neck and started tugging at his shirt. He took this as a good signs and stopped the kiss to take his shirt off very slowly.

Cain observed as the shirt slid off his body slowly. A rush of heat came inside her as she looked at his incredibe body. All she could see was pure muscle and she licked her lips unconsciously. Dean let out a chuckle at that and closed the space between them again as he unzipped the front of the hoodie she was wearing. It slid off her shoulder and fell on the floor to reveal a small and very revealing red tank top.

''I told you last time that red suited you.''

Cain opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by another breath-taking kiss. Dean grabbed her back and slowly lowered his hand until he could grab her and lift her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they started making their way towards the bed. He kissed her again and stopped paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, Cain felt Dean walk on something and trip. The two of them ended up on the floor right in front of the bed. Dean sat up, put his back against the bed and started laughing. Cain saw his entire face light up and couldn't stop herself from laughing too. She slowly crawled back to him and straddled him on the floor. Dean stopped laughing when he felt her grind her hips against him. He closed his eyes and let out a moan. Cain did it again but this time started kissing his neck. She could feel him struggling a little bit under her and she knew why. Cain felt his hard member through his jeans and started grinding her hips a bit harder.

Dean captured her hips with his hands and started guiding her. He could barely concentrate on the kiss because the only thing he was thinking about was getting his pants off. He brought his hands back to her top and Cain raised her arms to allow him to take it off. She was wearing a simple black bra and Dean quickly found the clasp in the back and threw the bra aside.

Cain felt the cold air on her breast and took in a sharp breath. Dean kissed her neck and made his way to her breast. At that moment, her entire body was his.

''Dean.'' she whispired.

She was breathing faster and faster and she knew she couldn't take it any longer. Cain could still feel him between her legs and reached down to unzip his pants. Dean stopped paying attention to her breast and grabbed her hand.

''You really want to do this?''

She brought her mouth next to his ear. ''It's too late to back down now.''

Cain kissed him again and kept working on his pants. When she opened the front, she slowly slid her hand inside and wrapped her fingers around him. He gasped and arched his back a little against the bed. Cain slowly brought her hand up and down around him. She could feel him move as if to tell her that this was torture.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. When she stopped moving her hand to tease him he brought his hips a little higher. She started stroking him again and passed her finger on the sensitive head. Dean's vision was blurred and he couldn't hear anything. When she finally let go of him, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Cain could feel his pleasure go through her. She got on her knees and detached the buttons of her pants. When Dean saw that, he immediatly started twisting around to try to take down his pants a bit more and when Cain had finally gotten rid of her pants and was left in nothing but her underwear, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back on top of him. Dean pulled down on her black laced underwear to bring it to her knees and she then had no difficulty sliding it all the way to her feet and throwing it on the floor.

Cain was still standing on her knees and was towering over Dean. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and Cain brought her face down to his. The kiss was slow and soft which surprised Cain at first because she didn't portray Dean as the soft and slow kind of guy. Dean put his hands around her waist and pushed her a little bit to the side so she could lay down on the floor. She could feel his weight on top of her and lost control at that moment. Cain wrapped her legs around his waist and Dean positioned himself on top of her. His manhood pressed against her thigh and she moaned in his ear.

''Please Dean...'

Dean lost control too at the sound of her pleading. He centered himself at her entrance and could already feel the wetness he was causing just by touching her. Cain raised her hips a little to cause him to press against her more and he followed her indication as he entered her at once. Cain could feel his entire lenght inside of her and tried not to scream which made her contract around him.

The room started to fade away around Cain and the only thing she could feel was Dean going in and out of her again and again and again...

''Look at me.'' is all she heard from him.

When she finally opened her eyes, he was already staring at her. Everything was blurry around them and the heat was less and less bearable. Dean put is entire weight on her as he entered her one last time and came inside her. The entire room shattered before her eyes and for a moment she thought she went blind.

The two of them stayed in that position for a long time. Dean's wet body was heavy on top of her but she didn't mind at that moment. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he rested his head in the curve of her neck.

Cain closed her eyes and whispired in his ear. ''I still hate you.''

Dean chuckled and closed his eyes.

**Hope you liked this chapter. It was my first time at writing this kind of stuff and I was scared that I wouldn't put enough details and it would go by too fast. LOL! Anyway I would really like to hear your reviews on this chapter because it's really important to me. THANK YOU ALL! Stay tune for more in the next chapters.**


	7. A Situation?

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was really busy. But here it is! Chapter 7 and chapter 8 is in progress.**

**Awwww…. I know you guys liked the last chapter!! Anyway, what's gonna happen next. A truce? Or more fighting between Cain and Dean? Let's see.**

**CH.7 A Situation? **

Cain turned around to look at the clock. Dean and her had been alone for about 45 minutes and she suddenly looked around her and realised that Sam wasn't there.

''Where's Sam?''

Dean lifted his head up a little. ''I think he said something about the dinner and to go get him when we finished arguing.''

''Well were finished right now so I think we should get up.''

''Why? It's not like Sam needs babysitting.''

''I know. But I got to take a shower and you should call him. It's late and I think we should all get some rest before tomorrow.''

''Yeah. Ok.'' Dean got up and put on his boxers.

Cain gattered her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. Before closing the door she turned around. ''So what now?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean... is it gonna be like totally awkward between us?''

''Me? Awkward? Never.'' as he flashed one of his most charming smile.

''Ok. Just wanted to make sure.'' Cain was closing the door. ''Oh and it's better if we don't say anything about what happenned.''

Dean waited for her to close the door before he sat down again on the bed. After running a hand through his hair, he reached for his shirt that was on the floor.

_God... what have I done? What have WE done. This is gonna be totally awkward...__ and now we have to hunt together. _

Dean couldn't get the last hour out of his head and decided that taking a walk would clear his mind so he got dressed, scribbled something saying he was going to get Sam and left the room.

* * *

The door of the little dinner creaked as he opened it. Scanning the room he spotted Sam sitting at the bar.

''Hey Sammy!'' Dean stood next to him. '' Sorry about that. I guess we took it a little far.''

''Far? Hell, if looks could kill, you'd be dead by now.''

''Yeah I know.''

''What the hell hapenned in there?''

''Nothing. Big fight is all.''

''For an hour?''

''Yeah. But it's over now. We have an agreement.''

''You guys agreed on something??'' Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. '' So I won't have to suffer through any more of this crap?''

''No. I don't think so. Now will you come back to the room. We got to prepare for tomorrow.''

Dean was still standing and Sam got up too. ''Yeah. I guess. It's about time. I was going to settle for sleeping on the bar.''

The two of them left the dinner and made their way back to the room. When they opened the door, Cain was already out of the bathroom and was watching TV in her pyjamas. Dean went in the room first and sat down on his own bed. Cautiously, Sam entered the room and sat down at the little dinning table.

Dean extend his hand towards Cain: ''Could you pass the remote please?''

Sam froze at that and openly stared at the two of them when Cain took the remote and said: ''Sure.'' What the hell had happened while he was at the dinner? A truce between the two of them seemed highly unlikely except if...

''Dean, could I talk to you for a minute... privately.'' Sam said has he got up and started towards the door.

''Um, okay. Whatever.''

Dean had just closed the door behind them when something hard punched his shoulder.

''I can't believe you did that Dean! We have to hunt with her now!''

''What!? The hell you talking about bro?''

''You... her... you guys...'' Sam was making big gestures towards the door and couldn't finish his sentence.

Dean feigned innocence. ''I have no idea what your talking about Sammy.'' But he couldn't help the smile creeping at the corner of his mouth.

''I KNEW it! God Dean... You know this is only temporary. You can't solve all your problems like that.''

''What do you mean temporary?''

''I mean sooner or later you'll get on each others nerves again and everything will go back to what it was.''

''Of course not. Everything's good. You'll see.'' Dean was already turning around and opening the door to go back inside.

''Right.''

* * *

Dean was back sitting on his bed with the remote in hand. The guys had been back in the room for 15 minutes and Cain realised that Sam had not said a single word since then.

_Oh my God! He told him!!_

Cain grabbed her shoe that was on the floor next to her bed and threw it. Next thing she knew, Dean was screaming in pain.

''ARG! What the hell! Are you crazy?'' Dean was rubbing the side of his head.

''You told him!'' Cain was now standing on her bed with her second shoe in her hand. ''What is wrong with you!'' And she threw the second shoe at his head again.

Dean caught the shoe before it reached him. '' What the hell is wrong with YOU! I didn't say anything!''

''Right... and Sam's just sitting there not even looking at me and blushing like crazy because??''

''I'm not blushing...'' Sam tried in vain to say.

''Oh come on. You're exagerating a little bit...''

''No I'm not! We said we'd keep it between us.''

''You said that!''

''Great! Well consider the truce over and finished!'' Cain jumped of the bed and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Dean couldn't believe it! He thought it was going to be awkward after what happened but now he realised just how much he had be wrong. This wasn't going to be awkward. This was going to be hell!

He could hear Sam moving behind him at the little table and he turned around. Sam had the I-told-you-so look on his face.

''Don't even say it man.''

''I wasn't gonna say anything.'' He took a pause then slowly asked.'' What are you gonna do?''

''Try to live with it...''

''You know she'll make you pay for that right?''

''I know Sammy... I know.''

**PLEASE R&R!! TBC **


	8. Testing The Waters

**Oups! Dean's gonna get it now! Cain is pissed!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 8: Testing The Waters**

Someone was shaking him... trying to wake him up. Dean wasn't very happy about it so he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

''Dude! Wake up. Cain's gone!''

Dean's eyes shot open and he sat straight up in his bed. ''What? What time is it?''

''It's 6:30. I just woke up and turned around to see if she was okay... she's gone.''

''Did you try her cell phone?'' Dean got up and went to get his cell phone from his jeans pocket.

''Ummm no. I didn't think about that.''

''Right.'' The phone was already attached to his ear and he was waiting for her to answer.

Cain answered. ''What do you want?''

Dean didn't think before answering. ''Where the hell are you?''

''Whoa! Relax. I just went down to the dinner to get breakfast. I thought we'd like to hit the road early today to start mapping the area where the cars were found on the road.''

''Oh. Ok... well hurry up. And next time you go out early... leave a note.'' And he hung up.

_Wow... smooth Dean. Real smooth..._

* * *

Cain got back to the room 10 minutes later with two small boxes of food. She was still very angry at Dean and she was going to make him pay. She trusted him. How could he! As she got in, the smell of the food filled the room and she saw the boys look up at the boxes. They were sitting at the small table and Cain stood next to Sam and handed him a box.

''Here you go. I know you like omelettes and I got you an extra side of bacon.''

''Wow. Thanks, you have no idea how hungry I am.'' Sam opened up is box full of food.

''Yeah gotta load up on the carbs. We have a big day ahead.'' Cain went to sit down on her bed.

Dean looked up at her. ''Where's my food?''

Cain pretended to look sorry. ''Oh my god. Dean! I'm soooo sorry... I must have forgotten.'' And she put a big piece of bacon in her mouth. ''MmmmMmmm That. Is. Good.'' She was careful to articulate every word very clearly.

From the corner of her eye she could see that Sam had stopped eating and was staring at Dean. She slowly turned her gaze to him too and widened her eyes at his expression. He was angry! He reminded her of those cartoons on tv that have smoke coming out of their ears with a whistling sound. He stared at her and for a second she wondered if she had gone to far with her little comment.

But then she remembered he was Dean. He pretended to be tough around her but she knew that deep down... he'd never do anything to her. Wuss. She asked nothing more than for him to try something. Then she'd show him what she was capable of. So without waiting another second, Cain put another piece of bacon in her mouth.

''Mmmm. Really Dean. You should go get some of this before we leave cause it's awesome!''

* * *

The only sound they could hear in the car was the roar of the engine and the wind coming from the half opened window in the front. Neither Cain nor Dean had said a single word since the breakfast incident. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat next to Dean and reached for the radio.

''Don't.'' Dean said before Sam could turn it on. ''I don't feel like listening to the radio.''

Sam put his hand back in his sweater pocket.

_No musi__c?. Something's wrong with him. Maybe I should say something._

After another 20 minutes of silence and getting lost a couple of times, they could finally see the yellow ribbons that indicated an ongoing police investigation. They stopped the car on the side of the road and stepped out. The road wasn't that large and after a couple of feet on each side there was a very thick and dense forest.

Dean scanned the edges of the forest.

_No wonder the monster's hiding here. This is perfect for camouflage._

As the three of them passed the crime scene ribbons, two policemen came out of the forest.

''Excuse me, this is an active crime scene, you can't be here.''

Dean took control of the situation. ''Yes, we know. Sorry to disturb you officers, but we're here to investigate on the creature that was last seen here.''

The tallest of the officers came forward. ''Can I see some I.D. please?''

''Of course officer.'' Sam took out is wallet and showed his I.D. ''We're Wildlife Investigators.''

Dean and Cain also showed their fake badges and the officers seemed to buy it.

''Do you know what this thing is?'' the second officer asked.

''Not yet but we intend to find out very soon. We're going in today to map out the area and see if we can identify the animal that did this.'' Cain wanted to reassure the officers so they would get out of their way and let them do their job.

''Where's your equipment?''

''Hummm… it's in the car. We're just getting ready. It won't be long.''

The officers looked suspiciously at the Impala and then at each other. One of them finally shrugged it off. ''Ok then, good luck. But I'd recommmend not staying in there too long. It's pretty freaky. You don't want to be in there when the sun goes down.''

''Sure officers. We'll be careful. It's our job.'' Sam always had that thing about him that made people trust everything he said and the officers seemed relieved.

''Be careful and if you find anything...''

''We know how to contact you officers. Don't worry.''

After this little exchange, the two officers went back to their car and sped off down the road. They were probably there to do a routine check of the crime scene and make sure it wasn't disturbed. Not that anyone would like to come here. The trees and forest was so thick that even if it was in the middle of the afternoon, the sun had trouble coming through the branches so the area was kind of dark.

The three of them went back to the car and got their equipment out. Guns, bullets, knives, backpacks, salt (you never know) and everthing they could manage to carry without it being too heavy.

''What do we do now?'' Cain never had that kind of case. Usually it she had the go-in-the-haunted-house-find-the-bones-and-salt-and-burn-cases but now, she wasn't too sure what they would do next.

''We go in and we try to track it. Shouldn't be too dificult. Something that size can't just hide anywhere. We have to look for some kind of cave. Somewhere big and dark you know... a lair.'' Dean was still not talking to Cain so Sam had to fill her in.

''Ok... great. Give me a minute, there's some stuff I still want to get from the car.''

Sam looked up. ''Yeah, me too.''

Cain went back to the trunk and got out a dark blue scarf from her duffel. She folded it and put it around her neck. Sam looked at her while she was doing it.

''You seem to like that scarf...''

''Hell yeah I love it! It's my lucky scarf... saved my life. There's even this one time where I had to chase this spirit on the roof of a house and it was starting to rain and I slipped. As I was slipping, the scarf came off and got stuck on something on the roof so I grabbed onto it. It's the only thing that kept me from falling down and breaking every bone of my body. I always bring it when I'm going on a big hunt. It feels reassuring.''

They closed the trunk and walked back to where Dean was.

Dean was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. ''I sware to God guys... Godot would be faster than you two.''

Cain and Sam did a double take but Sam came out of it faster.''Wait... you actually know who Godot is?''

''Don't sound so surprised little bro'. Your not the only one who has brains in this little team.''

Cain couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips at that moment. Dean glared at her.

''You shut up.''

Cain opened her mouth in shock. ''You relax! Jesus, I didn't even say anything.'' Cain turned her back on them and started walking towards the edge of the forest.

''Dean, that was a little harsh.''

''Whatever Sammy. She deserved it.''

* * *

They had been walking for almost two hours without finding any traces of the beast or a place where it could hide and it was getting darker and darker by the minute. They had marked their way with fluorescent tape on the trees so they wouldn't get lost and to remember which parts of the area they had already searched.

''Guys, I think we should head back. We've marked on the map the area we've searched so we can come back tomorrow. I can't even see anything anymore. It's too dark.''

''What. Are you scared now?'' Dean put his flashlight in her face.

''No I'm not. And would you please point your light somewhere else.''

''Ok. So you're not scared. Then stop complaining and start looking.''

''Geez, you're awfully rude. You know, you should have had breakfast this morning... would have made you less cranky.'' Cain couldn't help but smile when Dean stopped dead in his tracks right in front of her. Even if she couldn't see his face, she knew he was pissed.

Sam intervened before another fight started. ''You know what guys. I think we should get back. Have some dinner and plan for tomorrow.''

Dean turned around and looked at Sam for a couple of seconds without saying anything. Then finally, ''Yeah. Ok. Let's head back.''

* * *

After following the map and tapes for a while, the sun was almost completly down and even with the flashlights, it was difficult to see where they were going.

''Oh crap...'' Sam who was in the lead stopped walking.

Cain almost ran into him. ''What? What do you mean Oh crap?''

''I mean... have you seen any tapes on the trees for the past 10 minutes?''

Dean came up next to Sam. ''I thought you were the one following the tapes and telling us where to go.''

''Yeah. I was. We must have taken a wrong turn back there somewhere... Haven't seen anything familiar in a while.''

Cain realised what was going on. ''Oh crap.''

**Oulala! Are they lost!!**

**Please R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!**


	9. Just What We Needed

**HAHA! I love cliffs!! Wonder what's gonna happen…. Lol!**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I want more reviews... more more more!! ******

''_Oh crap...'' Sam who was in the lead stopped walking._

_Cain almost ran into him. ''What? What do you mean Oh crap?''_

''_I mean... have you seen any tapes on the trees for the past 10 minutes?''_

_Dean came up next to Sam. ''I thought you were the one following the tapes and telling us where to go.''_

''_Yeah. I was. We must have taken a wrong turn back there somewhere... Haven't seen anything familiar in a while.''_

_Cain realised what was going on. ''Oh crap.''_

**Ch. 9 ****Just What We Needed**

Dean looked at Cain. ''What 'Oh crap'?'' He turned around again to face Sam for the second time. Sam's face was twisted in a I'm-sorry way. Dean looked up '' Oh crap.''

''It's okay. I'm sure we can find our way back... surely we haven't deviated too much from the original path.'' Cain put her backpack on the ground and opened the front pocket to get her cell phone. She quickly dialed 911. ''Shit! No signal...'' She shoved the phone back in the bag.

''I'm sorry guys... I thought we were on the right path... I'm tired and I guess I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere...'' Sam was as loss for words.

''It's okay Sam. Don't worry. We should have paid more attention too.'' Cain put a reassuring hand on Sam's arm.

Dean wasn't in a great mood. ''Yeah great! What now? Were lost. What do we do?''

''We can try going back put it's so dark right now that I'm not even sure which way we came from.'' Sitting down on her bag, Cain started bitting her nails.

''So we stay here?'' Dean asked.

Cain stopped bitting her nails just long enough to answer the question. ''Yeah. We stay here and wait for the sun to come back so we can actually see where were going.''

''Okay. First of all, stop doing that. It's disgusting. Also, if you hadn't noticed, it's getting freaking cold outside. We can't stay here.'' Dean sat down too.

''Well, first of all, shut up it's none of your business. And also, why do think I insisted on bringing these huge backpacks?'' Cain got up from the bag and opened it. She threw something big and black at Sam. ''Blanket. You never know. There's also one in yours Dean.''

''What else is there in those bags?'' Sam was opening his.

''Snacks, matches, guns, holy water... you know, the usual.''

Sam took out a bag of M&M from his bag. ''Snacks?''

''Sure!'' Cain snatched the bag from his hands. She glanced at Dean. ''Hey don't look at me like that! I like M&Ms.''

Sam took his blanket and handed it to Cain. ''There's only two of them. You can take this one.''

''No thanks. You keep it. I brought an extra sweater. I'll be alright. I used to go camping all the time before.'' She patted her backpack on the ground to make it more comfy and laid down with her head on it. ''See. I'm fine!''

* * *

By the time Cain woke up, the fire that Dean had made was almost out. She looked at her watch and it was 2:15 am.

_Oh... I really have to pee._

She really should have brought a third blanket but there wasn't enough space with all the guns. Cain got up shivering and made her way to a big tree she could barely see a couple of meters away in the dark and got behind it making sure that she hadn't waken up Dean or Sam.

Crack!

Cain got up and zipped back her pants.

_What the hell was that?_

Cain listened really carefully and she could hear branches and leaves cracking under someone's feet somewhere close to her.

CRACK!

She whirled around and ended face to face with Dean!

''What the hell Dean! Don't sneak up on people like that!''

''Yeah well don't leave the camp like that! What are you doing here?'' Dean had his shotgun settled on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

''Nature called.'' She smiled.

Dean looked at the ground. ''Eww.''

''Oh shut up! You're so immature.''

''Me? Right, I...''

''Enough... I don't feel like listeneing to you. Let's go back.''

Cain went past Dean and started making her way towards the camp. She could feel Dean following her very closely and had to admit to herself that it didn't bother her that much. Suddenly, her foot caught in a big root sticking out fom the ground and she felt herself sarting to fall forward. Next thing she knew, Dean had dropped his gun and was in front of her in a flash holding her to his chest.

''You okay?''

His perfume... ''Yeah. Yeah I'm okay.'' Cain brought her foot back up and stood straight in his arms. A breeze blew past them and she felt the shivers all the way down her spine.

''Cold?''

'' A little bit.''

''Should have taken the blanket.'' Dean put one arm around her shoulder and guided them back to the little camp. Then Cain settled back down on her backpack. Sam was still sleeping twisted around in his blanket. Dean was throwing a couple of logs in the fire and it got a little warmer in a matter of seconds.

''We can share.'' He was now standing next to her head and holding the blanket in his hand.

Cain stared at him for a second. ''Sure. Okay.'' He laid the blanket on her and settled down under it next to Cain. The blanket wasn't that big so Cain turned on her side and laid her head on his chest. ''If you try anything...''

Dean let out a low chuckle that made his chest shake a little. ''I know... horrible and painful death follows.''

Cain smiled. ''Exactly. G'night.''

''Goodn...''

CRACK!

The two of them were up in a matter of seconds. Whatever made that sound was close. Very close.

''Sammy! Wake up!''

Sam opened his eyes and when he saw Dean with his shotgun in hand, he got up immediatly. Another crack came from behind them and they turned around to face it.

''What is it?'' Cain reached for her shotgun in her bag.

''Do you think it's 'it'?'' Sam had his gun too now.

Just as Dean was about to answer, two big red eyes appeared between the trees about 20 meters away from them.

''Shit!''

The thing started moving forward and the three hunters cocked their guns. At the sound of the guns the thing stopped moving and let out a piercing scream. Immediatly, they put their hands on their ears to try to block the sound. It was so high that they could feel it resonating in their chest and theirs ears started hurting.

After the creature had stopped screaming, Cain uncovered her ears.

''Guys?'' But she couldn't hear her voice. The scream had really hurt her ears and she was temporarily deaf. She could hear faintly Dean cursing next to her and the sounds starting to come back. They were losing very precious time just standing there.

* * *

''Guys?'' It was faint but Dean heard Cain call them. His ears were throbbing and he had almost dropped his gun when he had covered his them. After a few curse words Dean had his gun back in his hands and aimed at the creature. It was still very dark and he had to focus on the two red eyes that reflected slightly the light coming from the fire. The creature must have sensed the danger because next thing he knew, it was coming fast at them.

Sam who was closer to Cain had lunched himself at her and pushed her out of the way. Dean hadn't been so lucky and the creature rammed into him at full speed. He felt his feet leave the grounds and he hit the ground face first several feet farter. Dean could hear someone screaming and thought it might have been Cain or the creature. He opened his eyes and his head was hurting so much that he had to close them again.

The next sound he heard was a shotgun being used. Then another scream but this time he was sure it was Cain.

''Dean get up! Run!'' Sam was screaming at him but he was far, Dean could hear him. Why was he telling him to run? He couldn't even move. He was in so much pain.

Then it hit him. The creature was coming back. Dean felt something grab his legs and pull him away. He finally opened his eyes and there it was. That big son of a bitch was dragging him away.

_Oh no you're not!_

Ignoring the pain, Dean scanned the ground around him. He couldn't have dropped his gun too far. He could hear Cain and Sam screaming because they were looking for more ammunitions. Where the hell was his gun?

Then he saw it. Just a little too far to reach. Dean kicked his foot at the claw that was holding it and got loose just long enough to stretch and grab his gun. He saw something red trickling down one of the creature's wing. Blood. So it could be armed with weapons. Sam and Cain probably just grazed it... it was so dark that they probably missed their shots.

Everything happened in a second. Dean cocked his gun and aimed at the head. The echo of the gun coming off was so loud in here that his head started hurting even more. Then the piercing scream came again. This time the pain was too much to bare and Dean hit the ground with a thud slipping into uncounsciousness.

**Wow! That was a very long chapter. Took me a long time to write!! Hope you liked it!! R&R PLEASE!**


	10. Back In Black

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. Leaving with Dean losing counsciousness. HA!**

**Here's more! **

_Previously on Inferno! (Lol)_

_Everything happened in a second. Dean cocked his gun and aimed at the head. The echo of the gun coming off was so loud in here that his head started hurting even more. Then the piercing scream came again. This time the pain was too much to bare and Dean hit the ground with a thud falling into uncounsciousness._

**Ch. 10 ****Back In Black**

_ARG! THE PAIN!__ Son of a bitch killed me. I'm dead for sure. Shit! Hope Sammy'll take care of my car._

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

_What the..._

Dean opened one eye very slowly. Everything was so white that it hurt and he had to close his eye again.

''Urrrrggg... it hurts...''

Then it all happened fast. First he heard a chair falling on the floor and someone jumping on the bed next to him and touching his shoulder _OW!,_ his face _OW!_ and a hand on his chest _OOWW!_

''Oh my god! Dean! Are you okay?? We were so worried... It's been two days.''

''I'm okay...'' In fact he wasn't. He was definetly in a hospital bed and every single part of his body hurt and Cain wasn't helping but he kept his mouth shut. He was happy to see her.

He heard her step away from the bed and when Dean finally opened his eyes she was leaning out of the room. ''SAM! SAM! He's awake!!'' He heard someone running down the hall and next thing he knew Sam was next to him too.

''Dean! You okay? Does it hurt? You have know idea how scared we were.''

Dean tried to laugh but his ribs hurt and he stopped at once. ''I'll survive. Promise. What the hell happened? Last thing I remember is reaching for my gun and then... nothing.''

Cain was sitting on the bed next to him again and she reached for his hand. When he didn't pull away she relaxed. '' You shot it Dean! Right between the eyes. You were amazing.''

Sam sat down in the chair next to the bed. ''Seriously man! I have no idea how you did it. It was dark, you broke your right arm... and you still managed to kill it. We had to drag you until we got a signal on our cell phone and we called the police. They took you here and we had to go back to get rid of the creature... ''

''My arm is broken?'' Dean finally looked down at himself and realised that there was a cast on his right arm. ''Crap! What am I suppose to do with a cast on my arm? How am I gonna hunt?''

''Dude... I don't think you'll be hunting for a while. You were hurt really bad. You gotta take it easy.'' Sam was frowning and Dean knew that wasn't a good sign.

''How bad is it really?''

Cain squeezed his hand and he looked up to her. ''Broken arm, couple of cracked ribs, concussion, you got nine stitches on the back of your head and a lot more on your left leg where it grabbed you and finally one badly sprained ankle... your lucky your legs aren't broken. It threw you pretty far.''

''What am I suppose to do?'' Dean seemed alarmed and it was almost painful to look at. Sam and Cain knew how much hunting meant to him. He had never known anything else and now he was forced to stop for an undetermined amount of time.

Sam had thought about it of course. ''We thought you could stay at Bobby's.''

'' What do you mean ''I'' could stay at Bobby's? Where are you guys gonna go?''

''Well... We are gonna keep doing our job.'' Cain couldn't look at him in the eyes as she said that.

'' Oh Hell No!'' Dean tried to prop himself up on the bed but his head hurt too much so he dropped back down. ''I'm not leaving the two of you hunt alone.'' He pulled his hand away from Cain.

Sam knew this might have been difficult for Dean to understand. '' Dean, the two of us can mangae hunting without you, believe me.''

''And I've hunted alone for years before I met you guys and I managed just fine.''

''God knows how that happened.'' Cain got up frowning at those words.

''Anyway, it's not like you can stop us. You can't even walk.'' She raised an eyebrow at him in a satisfied look.

Dean was about to talk back but Sam intervened. '' You don't have a choice Dean. You need to rest and get better. Your staying at Bobby's. We'll even stay a couple of days too until we find another hunt.''

Dean seemed to realise that he wasn't going to win this argument. ''When are we leaving?''

''I'll go get a doctor.'' Cain left the two brothers alone in the room.

''Does Bobby know were coming?''

''Yeah. Cain called him.''

''She knows him?''

''Turns out their good friends. He knew her father before he passed. Apparently he was a hell of a good hunter. Kellan Cooper. Speaking of friends... you seemed to be doing better with Cain before that little argument you just had.''

''Nah. I think she's just being easy on me because I almost died. Wait 'till I'm in good shape...'' But Dean knew something was different. He felt it when she took his hand. A kind of silent truce.

''Ok... sure sure.''

The door opened again and Cain walked in with the doctor. ''Glad to have you back M. Masons. Your wife told me you woke up about 10 minutes ago. You gave us quite a fright. How are you feeling?'' The doctor grabbed his chart and started going through it.

Dean looked at Cain and mouthed the word, ''Wife?'' Cain only shrugged and turned back to the doctor.

''I'm fine doctor. When can I leave?''

''In a hurry are we?'' He took out a small light and started testing Dean's pupil reflexes. ''Well, your not in any danger anymore. You just have to get better and heal. Then, you'll probably have to do a little physio for your arm. Do you have anyplace to stay now?''

Sam spoke first. ''Yeah. Were staying at a friends house not far from here.'' Of course he was lying. Bobby didn't live close to here, but they just wanted to get the hell away from there before anyone discovered that Dean's ID was fake.

''Of course. Well... I don't see why you should stay here anymore. I gave you a prescription for various pain medication and anti-inflammatory. There's a pharmacy downstairs.'' The doctor went on explaining how to take care of himself, when to come back for the cast, radiography and exams. Of course, none of that would probably happen. The IDs never lasted long enough.

An hour and a half later, the three of them were outside walking to the car with Sam pushing Dean's wheelchair. ''God! I feel like I'm 100 years old in that thing. Let's leave it here.''

Sam was against it of course. ''But Dean, you can't walk.''

''I can hop. Leave the chair here.''

Dean had taken the keys away from Sam and Cain grabbed them from his hands second later. ''You can hop. But you can't drive.

''Give the keys back.'' This was an order.

''No. You're sitting in the back and I'm driving.''

''Haha! Real funny. You're not driving my baby...'' Dean put a reassuring hand on the door of the car and gave it a nostalgic look. ''She'll know...''

''Oh for Christ sake... it's a car...''

''Don't listen to her baby, she just doesn't understand us...''

''Sam. Put him in the back.'' Sam grabbed Dean and helped him in the back. Of course he struggled a bit at first but realised that he was in no position to win this so he settled in the back.

''I'm sorry baby.'' Dean was now looking apologically at the roof of the car.

After Sam got in the passenger seat Cain looked in the mirror to see Dean pouting in the back. ''I think that concussion broke his brain Sam.''

Sam started laughing. ''Yeah maybe it did.''

**I'm sorry guys... this chapter was long and boring but I needed it to keep the story going! Next chapter is gonna be great though!! Promise!**

 **R&R ******


	11. Live and Let Live

**I am sooooo sorry for the VERY long wait. School's over for me, I'm working two jobs and everything is upside down so I didn't really have time to write.**

**CH.11 ****Live and Let Live**

Cain had to admit she did love driving the Impala. The fact that it was making Dean crazy in the backseat did help and Cain liked to mess with him.

''Oops… Sam could you pass me a napkin please.'' Cain put her hotdog back in the box next to her and kept her eyes on the road.

At the sound of her voice Cain saw Dean sit up a little straighter in the rearview mirror, ''What did you drop?'' He was straining his neck to see over the front seat.

''Nothing. Relax Dean. It's just a little Ketchup. Don't move too much you'll hurt yourself.''

''KETCHUP! Clean it!'' Dean was wide eyed and kept glancing at the front seat.

Sam who was always very good with social cues took the opportunity to change the subject.'' So… How exactly do you know Bobby?''

Cain glanced at Sam with a thank-you look. '' He's a family friend.'' After seeing Sam's questioning look she sighed and decided she might as well tell the whole story.

'' Me and my family… well we didn't get along. At least we got along until my 15th birthday. That's when I discovered that my father was a hunter. He and my mom didn't think it was safe for me to know about all of this so they kept it secret. But when I learned about it, it became a passion. My father taught me everything I know. I saw my father as a kind of superhero you know. Then one day when he brought me on a hunt I realised that it was the opposite.''

Cain took a breath and kept her eyes on the road. She was fighting to keep her voice steady.

'' During that hunt… we were after some kind of vengeful spirit. One thing led to another and… my father decided that killing that thing was more important than saving the person it was threatening. He used the victim as bait. The guy died.''

Cain could feel two pair of eyes on her. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence she kept going.

'' My father hunted to get the Earth rid of these things. He didn't care about collateral damage… I hunt to save people and then to get rid of these things. It was never the same after that… I couldn't even be in the same house as him so I left. I was 18 and I went to the first place I knew I would find someone to help me. Bobby's place. He and my dad used to be great friends he visited often. So I stayed there until I could make it on my own.''

She paused and finally took a peek at the rearview mirror. Dean's eyes were serious but she could swear there was something more… sympathy? No it couldn't be…

''I never saw him again. He passed away two years ago and I didn't even get a chance to see him again. I see my mom once in a while. She's actually proud that I kept the family business going.''

She felt a hand on her shoulder. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay Sam. That was a long time ago. I'm fine.'' But Sam kept staring.'' I promise you I'm fine.''

'' Are we there yet?'' The voice came from the backseat.

Cain chuckled. '' Almost.''

''Good. Cause if I have to endure 10 more minutes of all this whining I'll shoot myself.''

The atmosphere immediately became lighter. That's how it was with Dean, one minute everything is serious and then the next the chick-flick moment is over.

Cain saw a curve in the road and knew they'd be at Bobby's place in a couple of seconds.

''We're here.''

**Okay this chapter was a bit boring but I needed to clarify a little bit of Cain's past, how she became a hunter and why she is the way she is. Stay tuned for more! Oh and, R&R!**


	12. Nurses?

**Hello again dear readers! I would like to remind everyone that I do not own Supernatural (damn it!) except Cain (she's MINE) ******** !**

**CH. 12 ****Nurses?**

Cain parked the Impala in front of Bobby's house and took out the key from the ignition. The noise must have alerted Bobby because he was outside within seconds.

''Hiya Bobby!'' Cain jogged up the driveway and hugged him tightly.

''Good to see you Cain.'' He returned the embrace then turned the two brothers standing next to the car. '' Boy, you look worse than I imagined.''

Dean had one arm on Sam's shoulder to support himself. ''Thanks Bobby! Good to see you too.'' His ribs and ankle were still hurting and he absolutely refused to use a wheelchair so he barely could walk by himself. ''Can we go inside now?''

The four of them made their way in and sat down in the kitchen. It was almost 8 o'clock at night and the three hunters were hungry.

''Bobby, do you still make those amazing pancakes… you know the ones with the blueberries?'' Cain was looking through the cupboards.

''And you can't cook why?'' Bobby asked her.

''Oh Bobby… don't make me beg…'' when he didn't answer she continued. ''Ok. Please Bobby, for me… pancakes.'' She blinked at him a couple of times.

Finally, he got up. ''Sit down.'' And started to work on the pancakes.

'' How did you do that? Bobby never cooks for us.'' Dean was frowning at her.

'' Years of practice.''

After a good meal, the four hunters started to discuss possible cases in the surrounding cities or states. Since Dean's hospitalisation, Sam and Cain hadn't really looked up anything and most of the cases they had found a couple of days earlier had already been handled by other hunters or had turned out to be crap because Bobby knew most of the hunters who took care of them. For the moment everything seemed calm but something was bound to turn up within a couple of days.

Dean had been silent through the whole conversation. He mumbled something about how it wasn't fair that he had to stay at Bobby's and miss all the fun. Then he tried to get up from the chair but fell back.

Cain got up and helped him. ''You okay?''

Dean made a face at her. ''Yeah.'' He answered harshly. He shook of her hand from his arm and tried to make his way to the stairs.

''Where are you going?'' Sam got up too.

''Going to take a much needed bath.''

He looked at the stairs and sighed defeated. Cain smiled. You don't see that everyday. ''And how are you going to do that?''

'' I don't know… I'll manage.''

'' I'll help you up the stairs'' Cain was already by his side and put his arm around her shoulder. She could feel him wincing when he put weight on his bad ankle and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He had saved them from the creature at his expense and now he couldn't even go up the stairs. They started their way up slowly.

* * *

In the kitchen Sam couldn't help but smile. Whatever those two said, they were great together. He knew they argued all the time but he also knew that deep down his brother was softer than he let it seem and he cared for Cain a lot.

He hadn't said anything to him or Cain but he remember clearly hearing him say Cain's name a couple of times when he was unconscious at the hospital.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at the two of them. '' Don't mean to ask about things that aren't my business but what's going on?''

''Oh you don't wanna Bobby… you don't wanna know.''

* * *

Finally they managed to get all the way up to the second floor without falling down the stairs. Dean was still leaning on Cain for support and couldn't help but admire her. He was a lot heavier than her and she seemed to support him without any trouble.

Images of her body came to his mind and he cursed himself for being in such a bad state right now because he wouldn't have minded bringing to life all those memories again.

Cain pushed the bathroom door open and detached herself from him. ''Are you gonna be okay?'' She took a step back and looked in his eyes.

''Yeah. I'll be fine.''

Cain made her way back to the door and turned around. ''I never thanked you… for saving my life back there in the forest.''

Dean replied in a matter-of-fact way. '' I was saving my brother too.'' He was lying. He knew Sam would have been more than able to take care of himself. The one he had been really worried about was her. Cain smiled sweetly at him and he wondered for a second if she could see right through his lie.

''Yeah, well thanks anyway.'' She stared at him for a couple of second then added: ''You're a good guy Dean.'' Then closed the door behind her.

She stayed in front of the door for about a minute before making her way back down to the kitchen. Sam and Bobby were still talking about possible hunts when she entered the room. Just as she was about to sit down a loud crash came from upstairs. Sam and Bobby were up in seconds and Cain followed them up the stairs to the bathroom door.

''Dean! You alright?'' Sam knocked on the door.

They could hear Dean cursing inside. ''Damn it! Fucking cast, useless ankle… ARG!''

''Dean! Do you need help?'' Cain was in front of the door too.

Dean stopped making noise at that and a couple of seconds later he calmly answered. ''Kind of.''

Cain looked at Sam who was closest to the door and he realized what she meant. '' No way! I'm not undressing my brother.'' He said loud enough for her to hear. Then he looked at Bobby.

''Don't look at me boy. I'm going back downstairs.''

Cain sighed. ''Dean. I'm coming in okay?'' There was no answer so she told Sam to go back downstairs and opened the door slowly. The sight in front of her was definitely not something she was prepared for. Dean hadn't been able to completely take of his shirt and was now sitting on the floor with half a shirt on and a defeated look on his face.

Cain couldn't help but smile has she closed the door and made her way to him. '' Well, well Dean Winchester. Seems like you lost this fight. The shirt won.'' She kneeled next to him and helped remove the shirt.

''Thanks.''

''No problem.'' Cain helped him up again and started the bath.

As she was checking the water temperature Dean managed to remove his jeans and was now sitting down on the edge of the bathtub in his boxers. '' I remember being covered in dirt in the forest but it doesn't seem to be that bad now.''

''Probably because they washed you at the hospital.'' Cain looked up at him and gasped a little. Good lord he was beautiful. She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks and turned around at once.

'' I think I'd remember that…'' Dean had seen the way she now refused to look at him and smiled.

''Dean you were unconscious. I guess the nurses gave you a sponge bath or something.''

''A sponge bath! And I was unconscious… Damn it! I hope the nurses were hot.''

Cain who was back to checking the temperature hid a smile. ''I bet they were men.''

Dean's mouth and eyes opened wide but he didn't say a word. Cain sat next to him on the edge and spoke close to his ear. ''I bet they were really hot male nurses.'' Then she got up and out of the bathroom leaving behind a very traumatized Dean.

''If you need more help you know where I am.'' She winked and closed the door.

**Hihi! Hope you like it!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	13. Slippery Slope

**Well, I'm sorry for the wait. There's been so much going on in my life I can't even begin to describe it. And + I'm kind of a slow writer.**** So this chapter starts off where the other one ended.**

**Ch. 13**** Slippery Slope**

Sam and Cain had been sitting in the living room for the last half hour going through some papers and Bobby was in his home office making some calls but they still came up empty handed. Cain hated staying still. She needed some action. It had been days since they had heard anything about a possible hunt.

Suddenly Sam put his book down. ''Do you hear something?''

''No. Do you?'' Cain raised an eyebrow at him.

''No. It's been 40 minutes and he's still in the bathroom?''

''Maybe he drowned, I mean the cast looks pretty heavy.'' Cain grinned at him and Sam frowned. '' Okay, okay. I'll go.''

She got up and went to the bathroom door. ''Dean?'' No answer. ''Winchester! Hey you there?''

She heard a little splashing in the water and muttering but nothing else.

''Ready or not here I come.'' She slowly opened the door and kept her eyes closed just in case. ''It's been 40 minutes and Sam wanted me to check on you. Are you alive?''

''Yeah.''

''Are you decent?''

''Always.''

''Ha. Why do I have the feeling you're lying'' Cain closed the door behind her.

''No idea. ''

''Can I open my eyes?''

She heard him sighed again ''You're gonna have to cause I can't get out of this tub alone.''

Cain looked at the floor and opened her eyes. The towel that he had thrown on the floor was still there so she picked it up and unfolded it in front of her. It was blocking most of her view but she could see Dean's head sticking out of the water grinning at her… and winking!

Cain started feeling uncomfortable at this.

''Ok here you go.'' She said standing in front of the bathtub and handing him the towel.

''I'm gonna need a little more help I think.''

Cain groaned, kept her eyes on his face and let the towel drop to the floor. _Damn! Why does it always happen to me? _She grabbed his good arm and helped him up all the while keeping her eyes on the wall behind him. When he was finally standing, she promptly turned around, grabbed the towel and threw it at him.

Cain let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. ''Come on. Cover yourself Winchester. There's a lady in the room.''

''Really? Where?'' he finished tying the towel around his waist and gave her the crooked smile that was always so popular with the ladies.

''Nice Dean, very nice.'' She turned around. ''I'm going to leave now.''

There was a short pause then ''Wait!''

She faced him. ''What Dean? What do you want?'' She knew she was being a bit harsh but she couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't stand being there in the bathroom next to him half-naked. Couldn't stand the fact that every time he was not in the same room, she was looking for him and missing him. Couldn't take that she ached for his touch every night that she spent alone.

Dean looked taken-aback by her answer and merely answered, ''Thanks for the help.''

She blinked slowly and sighed. ''I'm sorry Dean. I guess I'm just a little tired.''

He took a step forward. ''I know what you mean.''

Cain froze and kept her eyes on the floors. She didn't want to do anything stupid and this situation was getting more dangerous by the second. Hunting and relationships didn't go together. And hunting was something she excelled at. Relationships… not so much.

''Cain?''

She looked up to see him standing right in front of her. ''Dean.'' His name came out as a whisper.

Dean lifted his good arm and rested his hand gently on Cain's cheek. ''You have no idea how difficult this is.'' Cain whispered.

Dean barely had time to whisper back ''I know.'' before his lips crashed down on hers. All the fear that Cain had been feeling a couple of seconds ago was gone. The kiss was overwhelming and she threw her arms around his neck and grabbed a handful of short hair. Dean's cast was in the way but he managed to put it around her waist and they slowly backed up to toward the bathtub.

Dean's towel was long gone, left on the floor where they had been standing earlier and he pressed his entire body along Cain's. The moan that escaped her lips was soft and demanding at the same time and Dean's brain went on autopilot. He brought his other hand to the front of her shirt and tried to pull it up. Cain took the hint and pulled it over her head before tossing it in a corner. They were slowly backing up towards the bathtub and Dean sat down on the side.

Cain stepped back and admired the fine specimen in front of her and licked her lips in anticipation. She knew this was going to be difficult because Dean was still in a lot of pain from the accident and Sam and Bobby were downstairs so they couldn't make too much noise.

Dean reached at Cain and she took another step back. ''Please.'' he begged.

Cain smiled and slowly reached back for the door handle. She winked at him when she heard the lock click and put her hands in her back to unclasp her bra before throwing it at Dean.

The smile on Dean's face was so big and sincere that Cain couldn't take it anymore and quickly made her way to him and pulled him back on his feet.

''You take it easy. I'll do the work this time.''

She threw the towel on the floor and Dean sat down and looked up at Cain. She undid her belt and threw it in the same direction as her shirt. Her hands lingered on the zipper of her pants before she pulled them down. Dean eyes never left her hands when she took off her pants little by little and kicked them in a corner. She bit her lip at the rush of cold hair reaching her.

''Come here.'' Dean's voice was rough and she immediately obeyed him. After crawling her way back to him, she put her hands on his chest so he would lie down and she straddled his waist. Dean's mouth opened and a loud moan escaped his lips when her ass came to rest on his hard member. His fingers dug into her hips and she had to kiss him roughly to stop him for moaning louder.

Cain gasped when she felt him grind himself against her and when he reached between them to press his fingers against the damp satin of her panties she guided him where she needed him the most.

The fact the Dean could barely move without being in pain was driving him crazy. He was hard as rock but she was in control of everything, guiding his every movement. He violently pulled on her panties and she helped him take them off and dropped them next to them.

She lowered herself on him. She wanted to feel his entire body but when she heard him gasp, she knew his ribs were still hurting. ''Sorry.''

''Don't be sorry. I don't mind a little pain.'' He grinned at her.

''Well then I hope you're ready for this.''

Cain centered herself above him and slowly began to push down when she felt him at her entrance. She gradually lowered herself and Dean lost control as he grabbed her thighs and groaned loudly. He pushed up and Cain felt his entire length inside her. She knew the effort probably hurt him because he was breathing a lot faster.

''I told you to relax.'' She said in his ear.

''Easy for you to say.''

She pushed back into him and he moaned again. Cain found her pace and got lost in the sensations. She could feel Dean arched into her everytime she came back down and heard him hiss when his ribs hurt. She put his hand on his chest to keep him down and picked up the pace. She dropped her head so that it rested on his and could feel his breath tangle with hers as their movements became erratic and they inched closer to the end.

Her nails curled into the muscles of his arms and she tightened around him before she felt the growl coming from his chest and escaped his mouth. Her pace quickened and he could feel they were close so Dean arched up into her and grabbed her mouth in a shattering kiss before a rainbow of pleasure hit them both. They moaned loudly, the kiss stopping the sound from being too noisy and Dean slumped back on the floor with Cain on his chest.

Dean was about to pull himself out, ''Don't.''

Cain was so comfortable and felt that she could stay in this position forever. He pushed a strand of hair from her face. ''You're amazing you know that?''

She looked up at him. ''So I've been told.''

Cain finally got up and put her panties on.

''I'm gonna need help getting up. You know that right?''

She laughed and grabbed his good hand. ''You are such a damsel in distress.''

''Am not.'' He put his arm around her and she got up on her toes to kiss him one last time. This kiss was different. It was slow but passionate and conveyed everything she felt for him. ''We're in so much trouble.''

She let her hand glide down his chest. ''I know.''

**Oufff this took me a LONG time to write. Hope you guys liked it!!!!!!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	14. Behind Closed Doors

**So in this chapter you'll learn more about the timeline of this story and where it is going. **

**Ch. 14 Behind Closed Doors **

''What took you guys so long?'' Sam said as Dean and Cain entered the living room.

Cain blushed and busied herself with some book she found on the table. ''I had trouble getting him out of the bathtub.''

''Yeah… I'm clumsy like that.'' Dean grabbed the laptop and sat down on the couch.

Sam didn't say anything but Cain knew that he wasn't stupid and that they weren't the best liars in this case. He kept quiet and changed the subject. ''Bobby found something.''

Cain put her book down. ''What? A hunt?''

''No. More like absolutely no hunt.''

''Dude. What the hell are you talking about?'' Dean kept typing on the computer.

''Bobby called some hunter friends. Seems like nobody as had a hunt in a couple of days. It's like everything supernatural has just stopped. No demon or spirit activity. Like every supernatural creature out there are taking a break.''

''That's kind of scary. Any idea why this is happening?

Sam opened a small map of the US in front of him and the two hunters joined him. ''Some of Bobby's friends found a pattern. Apparently it started here.'' He pointed on the map.

Dean frowned. ''Kansas?''

''Yup. Lawrence to be exact. And it's expending. There's still some supernatural activity in Virginia and California for instance. It's like the wave hasn't reach them yet.''

It was Cain's turn to frown. ''Wave?''

''We think it might be something extremely powerful coming from Kansas. Like a wave. A supernatural wave. Something that's stopping everything else or…''

''Or what?'' Sam looked worried and Cain put a hand on his arm.

''Or something that's calling them.''

''Like a paranormal magnet?''

''Yeah something like that.''

Dean had been quiet for a while and Sam was getting worried. ''You okay Dean?''

''Kansas huh?''

''Yeah. I know. I thought about that too.''

Cain was getting confused. ''About what?''

Sam turned to her. ''Well, you know how you told us all about your life story a while ago?''

''Yeah.''

'' Well, I think it's about time we told you ours.''

* * *

45 minutes later Sam and Dean had gone through every possible detail of their lives with Cain. From the fire in Sam's nursery to being carried around through their entire childhood by their father. Sam had just finished telling her about the Devil's gate, leaving out the some of the more personal details and Cain gasped.

''That was you?!''

Dean chuckled. ''Don't sound so surprised honey. By now I'm sure you've realised that we're kind of trouble magnets.''

''Anyway, we've hunted a lot since then. Tried to get rid of all those demons we let loose. And we met you four months later.'' Sam said.

''Do you think that the thing causing all of this came out of Hell when you opened the gate?''

''Maybe.'' Sam seemed determined. ''If it is, we have to stop it. It wouldn't be out in the first place if it wasn't for us.'' He cast Dean a knowing look.

* * *

Nothing Dean knew about was powerful enough to do something like that. He hadn't told Cain about the deal. No way he'd tell her now. But he had a feeling that whatever was causing this thing was bad news for him. He knew the crossroad demon wasn't the one holding his contract. Something else was. Something bigger and scarier than the little demons they usually met during their hunts. Some big ass uber-demon was waiting somewhere for his time to be up and he was scared though he'd never admit it to Sam. The two of them tried as much as possible not to think about this but he had a little over 7 months left and they hadn't heard about anything resembling a clue on the demon holding his contract. The fact that all of this started in Kansas couldn't be a coincidence.

Not thinking about it had been really easy since they met Cain. Actually, in the week or so since they met her, Sam and Dean hadn't said a single word about the deal. Dean hadn't told her because he never would have thought that she'd be staying with them, but now… everything was different and he knew that if he told her she'd be angry and Cain's anger was not a pretty thing.

_I am so not telling her._

''Dean?'' Cain was staring at him. He had been lost in his thoughts. ''Are you sure you're ok?''

A strained smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. ''Peachy.''

''We can't go now.'' Sam was looking at the map again. '' You're hurt and if we want to fight this thing we'll need everyone at their best. That means you Dean. You need to get better. For now I say we lay low.''

Bobby walked in the room and put a hand on Cain's shoulder. ''Would you mind helping me with something?''

''Sure.'' She got up and followed Bobby out of the room.

Dean immediately turned to Sam. ''Thanks for earlier.''

''For what?''

''Leaving out some of the details… like my deal.''

'' I'm not the one that should be telling her. This is between you and her.''

''I know.'' He sighed.

''You are going to tell her right?''

Dean stared at the ceiling. ''Sure… in time.''

Sam frowned. ''Dean… you have to tell her.''

'' I can't Sam.'' His expression was pained.

''Why?''

''I can't hurt her Sammy.''

''Hurt her?'' Sam couldn't believe it. ''How do you think she's gonna feel when it comes for you in 7 months and takes you away. Do you think it's gonna be easier for her because you haven't told her?'' He got up. ''It's going to hurt so much more when she learns that you've lied to her.''

''Technically, I'm not lying to her. Just skipping over some details.''

''Since when do you care about this kind of stuff anyway? You've been using the deal as an excuse to do anything you want for the past 4 months and now suddenly you're tactful?''

''I'm not… It's… '' Dean was at a loss for words. ''I don't know. '' he finally said.

''Dean. Look at me.''

Sam stared at his brother and when Dean finally looked at him he saw it. The look. The confusion and the pain in his eyes. ''Do you love her?''

''Sammy…'' he warned him.

''Come on Dean. Answer me.''

Dean couldn't look at Sam anymore. Everything was so messed up. Why did he have to fall for her when he knew he wasn't going to be around for very long. Just long enough to hurt her.

''Yeah.''

Sam sat down again and Dean slumped back on the couch. '' You have to tell her.''

''It was so much easier when we weren't talking about this shit.''

''I know. Doesn't change anything though.''

'' I know Sammy.''

Cain and Bobby walked back in the room. ''So what did I miss?'' The boys look worn-out and she went to sit down next to Dean on the arm of the couch.

Dean put his hand on her leg. ''Nothing important.''

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OKAY! There it his. Hope you liked it cause me likee where this is going. Hihi!**

**Also, I have pictures of what I imagine Cain would look like but the problem is that I can't post the link to it because it's not something that's on the internet. I'm trying to find a way to publish them can anyone help me cause I have no idea how.**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!**


	15. Aches, Relief and Other Secrets

**So SPN season 4 is over and the finale was CRAZY!!!! Can't wait for Season 5 and I ****just learned that it won't be the last one!! YEAH! **

**Ch. 15 Aches, Relief and Other Secrets**

3 weeks later

It honestly had been the three weirdest weeks in Cain's life. No reports of hunts anywhere. Like anything supernatural had been put on hold. But the three weeks they had spent at Bobby's house hadn't felt like vacation at all. A supernatural hiatus this long couldn't mean anything good. To tell the truth, she was scared beyond belief. But Cain put on a smile and pretended. Said she was fine when Dean asked. Said she only had a little trouble sleeping, assured him everything was going to be alright.

She took care of Dean and spent as much time with him as possible without making Sammy or Bobby suspicious. Dean was feeling way better after resting for a couple of weeks. The only thing he still had trouble with was his arm but it wasn't even that bad anymore.

But Cain kept on pretending because she had to be strong now more than ever. More than ever because she needed to find the courage to talk to Dean. He hadn't been the same for the past couple of weeks. More distant, a little cold, like something was bothering him. Like he had this big secret he was keeping from her. Speaking of big secrets…

_Dean. We need to talk.__ I… ARG!_

Cain had been standing in front of the mirror in her room for the last hour going over what she was going to tell Dean. She had prayed so many times that Dean wouldn't see through the mask she put on. Wouldn't ask any questions. But now she couldn't find the courage to talk to him and found herself wishing that he would call her bluff once and for all and confront her. At least she wouldn't have to initiate this conversation.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality and she pushed herself away from the desk where she was leaning and looked at her reflection. She looked tired, scared and a little thin which surprised her in this case.

''Yes?''

''Cain. You okay? You've been in there for an hour.''

''M'okay Dean.'' She felt her stomach twist and turn at the lie.

''Cain. I'm coming in. We need to talk.''

It was as if a big rock had magically appeared in her stomach. She couldn't breathe but still made her way to the door and finally managed to take a deep breath before turning the knob. There he was. Looking… well she couldn't really tell. She could see so much in his eyes at this second. Fear, sadness, anger and… guilt?

_That's it. The jig is up. He's seen through my stupid lies. My pants are metaphorically on fire._

''Come in.'' she stood aside so he could come in.

Dean came in slowly and grabbed a small chair in the corner that he dragged closer to Cain. He tried to lean casually against the desk but Cain could see that his movements were shaky.

''You should probably sit down for this.''

Cain frowned but obeyed and sat down on the chair a confused expression on her face. This was so unlike Dean. He was usually so confident and strong. Now… he just stared at the floor and cleared his throat at least 3 times before he finally took a look at Cain.

''Dean?'' She was very worried at this point. He hadn't said a single word and Cain felt that if he didn't in the next 10 seconds, she might start to cry. ''I have something to tell you too. I…''

''No.'' he cut her. ''I need to tell you something. I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry about that but…'' he looked her in the eyes and finished ''I couldn't.''

Cain reached to him and took his hand. ''Dean. You can tell me anything. I'm sure it's not that bad. Whatever you've done, I'm sure we can figure something out.''

His brain was screaming at him to shut up, turn around and leave the room as if nothing had happened but his heart was telling him that he owed her that much at least. He had to tell her. ''I'm not gonna be around much longer.''

Cain frowned at him and let out a small nervous laugh. ''What? Where are going?''

Dean let go of her hand and leaned back against the desk. '' Cain. I made a deal.''

''A deal? Is it a job?'' she tried to take his hand again put he was just out of reach. ''I doesn't matter. I can go with you Dean.''

''No you can't. It's not that kind of deal.''

Cain stood up and faced him. ''Come on Dean! What the hell is going on with you?'' she was getting angry at him. He was still hiding something from her and she knew it.

He pushed himself from the desk. '' I made a deal Cain! With a demon! That's what's going on!''

Cain's mouth opened in surprise but no sound came out. A demon? Why would he do that? You don't get out of a demon deal. Never. WHY ME! WHY NOW! The room was gone. Everything around her was gone. The only thing she could see was him. Standing in front of her. Still talking. Every part of her body hurt so much that she couldn't hear a single word he was saying. It was as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. Her brain was shouting to wake up and do something but her body was frozen on the spot. How could anyone feel that much pain without even being touched she had no idea. And then she was yanked back to reality by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

''Did you hear what I said?'' there was a single tear on his cheek and wiped it off immediately when her eyes fell on it.

The only thing she could manage was a weak ''What?'' She could feel the tears in her eyes and her vision became blurry.

''I had to. I saved Sam. I couldn't let Sammy die. He's my everything Cain. The only family I had.''

She pushed him away roughly and before she knew what she was doing she slapped him. The sound resonated through the room and she was pretty sure that Sam and Bobby must have heard it from downstairs. The next thing that came out of her mouth was practically a scream. ''NO! NOOO!'' She started punching him on the chest and realised after a couple of seconds that he wasn't doing anything to stop her. She stopped punching him and tried to breathe normally again. ''HOW LONG?'' He kept his mouth shut and his eyes on the floor. ''HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE?'' She pushed him again. ''ANSWER ME!'' Cain wasn't even trying to keep her voice down anymore. She didn't care. Didn't care about anything except this.

''6 months.''

Cain suddenly turned around, grabbed her duffel and started throwing all her stuff in it.

''What are you doing?'' Dean tried to stop her without success.

''Getting ready.''

''For what?''

She grabbed what was left of her clothes and put it all in the duffel. ''Were going to Kansas and getting rid of whatever that thing is once and for all.''

''Why are you packing all of this?''

_He's not going to do this to me. I am NOT going to get hurt again._

She zipped the duffel, grabbed her other bag of weapons next to the bed and turned around before going out of the room. ''Because after that I'm gone.''

**Sorry. Short chappie but necessary. Please reviews are LOVE!!!!!**


	16. There's No Place Like Home

Sorry for the long break. I'm working a lot right now… 6 days a week and it's summer so the little time I have off, I usually spend outside taking in some much needed sun. But I'll try to update more often and that is a promise.

Now, I know what you're thinking… How could Cain turn her back on Dean like that? But she has her reasons… you'll see.

**Ch. 17 ****There's No Place Like Home**

It wasn't as simple as it looked. She couldn't stay. Especially not if he was going to be gone in a couple of months. She had known from the first time they had been together that he was special. She knew he'd be the one to turn her life upside down forever. They had only known each other for a month but it felt like a year. Cain couldn't put it into words even if she'd wanted to. It was too… amazing and special… and unique. But she knew she had to leave. She would not let him see through the mask after all. Wouldn't tell him that secret she'd been keeping for the last weeks. It would tear him apart.

Cain was running down the stairs, dropped her bags and entered the kitchen to find Bobby and Sam staring at her.

''We're leaving.''

Sam frowned. ''What?''

''Now. We've waited long enough. Dean's arm is practically healed and we're all itching for some action. I say we go after whatever that thing in Kansas is.''

Bobby wasn't frowning, laughing or angry at her. Cain thought he looked almost sad. '' You're probably right. We've been here for weeks and we still have no idea what we're after. Might has well go now.''

Dean came in the kitchen minutes after Cain and dropped his duffel to the floor. Sam tried analysing his expression but he wouldn't look at him. In fact, Dean was looking everywhere but at him or Bobby.

''Get ready boys. We're leaving. '' Bobby was up and left the kitchen to get his equipment.

''I'll go with you Bobby. I need more shotgun shells.'' Cain was already out the door wanting to spend as little time as possible alone with Dean.

When Bobby and Cain were in the basement, Sam turned to Dean. ''What happened?'' Dean didn't say anything and still wouldn't meet his eyes. '' Come on Dean. Talk to me. We heard the shouting and screaming.''

''It's fine Sam. Everything's fine. Don't worry.'' Dean picked his duffel from the floor and was riffling through it looking for God knows what.

''You don't sound fine.'' Sam was really concerned by now. Why did Dean always have to play the strong guy? ''Look at me Dean.''

Dean turned his back to Sam and kept his eyes on his duffel. ''I'm busy Sammy. Go get your stuff. We're leaving soon.''

Sam thought he heard his voice crack a little at the end of the sentence. But he must have been imagining that… right? ''Dean?''

When he didn't get an answer, Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder and spun him around. ''Talk to me. I can't help you if…'' But the sight of his brother's face stopped him mid-sentence. Dean kept his eyes on the floors but Sam could clearly see the redness of his eyes like he was about to cry. But Dean didn't cry. He never cries. Dean's the strong one.

He shook his head and finally looked up to his little brother. '' I told her and she got angry. There you go. And it doesn't matter because it's probably the last time we'll see her anyway.''

''What? What are you talking about?'' he frowned.

''She's leaving after this thing is over. She doesn't want to be around me anymore. I hurt her and she's leaving okay?'' By now, Dean's entire body was shaking with anger and he grabbed his duffel ready to leave the room.

''Dean. Wait.''

He turned around. ''WHAT? What more do you want from me Sam?''

Sam was shocked and didn't know what to answer. He had never seen his brother in that much pain and he had absolutely no idea what to do.

''You want to hold me while I cry on your shoulder. Well news flash dude. NOT happening! I'm done. We're leaving and that's it. The faster we get this thing over with the better. Now come on! Pack your stuff.''

Sam was paralysed and the next thing he heard was the front door slamming when Dean left to put his stuff in the car. He couldn't believe what he just heard. She was leaving? Why? How could she be that angry? But then Sam heard Bobby and Cain coming back from downstairs and he rushed to the room upstairs to get his stuff.

* * *

The ride to Kansas was long and painful. Sam and Dean took the Impala and Cain went with Bobby. He had barely said a word the entire way there and has much as Cain loved him, she couldn't wait to get out of the car. The elephant in the room (or the car in this case) was getting bigger and bigger and she was staring to feel claustrophobic. But she still mentally thanked him for not asking questions about earlier. She knew he wasn't dumb and that he knew something was going on and it made it so much worse.

Cain finally fell asleep in the car and she had absolutely no idea for how long because when she woke up the sun was setting and they had just arrived in Lawrence. Bobby parked his car next to the Impala and they all got out. They were in the parking lot of a small motel and Dean went inside to book their rooms.

The three hunters were gathered next to the Impala and Cain suddenly noticed something. '' Guys? Can you hear anything?''

Sam listened for a couple of seconds. ''No. Why?''

''Exactly. Nothing. No birds, no wind… nothing.'' And Cain was right. The motel was situated on a street that was usually very busy but they had only seen two cars pass by since they had arrived.

Bobby took out his EMF meter and turned it on. ''Weird…''

''What?'' Sam was looking over his shoulder at the EMF.

''The EMF isn't showing anything.''

Cain frowned. ''Why is that weird? We know there's been a drop in supernatural activity around the country… that's not new.''

Dean came back at the same moment. ''Because the EMF can't recognize the frequencies.''

Cain turned around. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean, if you stopped talking for a couple of seconds and actually concentrated… you can feel it.''

She glared at him and stopped talking. Sam and Bobby did the same and realised he was correct. Apart from the fact that the streets seemed calmer and that they couldn't hear the wind, birds or people, there was something else. Something in the air. It felt heavier, more dense. It felt as if you could cut it with a knife and it did not feel good at all.

''Where does it come from?'' Cain broke the silence.

Bobby put his EMF back in his coat pocket. ''Dunno. But I understand why people are staying inside today. That energy is coming from somewhere and we have to find the source.''

''Where do we begin?'' For once, she had utterly no idea what to do.

Dean grabbed his duffel from the Impala's trunk. ''I think I know where.''

Sam was staring at him worried. ''Dude you don't seriously think…''

''Yeah. It's here for us. Why else would it come here? ''

It was Bobby's turn to sound alarmed. ''Maybe we should wait a little more. We still don't know what it is.''

Dean was already placing his gun in the back of his pants and grabbing more bullets from his duffel. It was as if he hadn't heard a single word from Bobby. He finally looked up at Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. ''We're going home.''

* * *

They decided taking the cars would be too conspicuous so they walked. The walk to the old Winchester home was short and the sun had set minutes ago so nobody would be able to see them walking up to the house. Inexplicably, the atmosphere was getting heavier and heavier the closer they got to the house. By the time they were standing in front of it, Cain could feel the electricity in the air and knew that Dean had been right to come here.

She was standing behind the three men as they faced the house and she saw the two brothers tense at the sight of it.

''Do you think Jenny is still living here?'' Sam turned to his brother.

There was no light coming from the house and the driveway was empty. The home looked deserted. Cain assumed Jenny was the present owner of the house.

''Dunno.'' Dean started walking towards the door and knocked without waiting for them.

They all joined him and waited. Cain could see he was on edge. She was standing right beside him and she could see his jaw flex and his shoulder tense as he waited for an answer. She suddenly had to look elsewhere. The sight of him like that made her sad. All she wanted to do was to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But she knew it wasn't going to be. He was leaving in a couple of months and she had to deal with it.

''Sam. Give me the tools.''

Sam took out a lock pick from his pocket and handed it to Dean. In a matter of seconds the door was opened and they all stepped inside ready to shoot anything out of the ordinary. The inside of the house was almost empty but what was left from the old owners was all over the place. There was a sofa turned over in the kitchen, plates broken in the bathroom and holes in the walls. Evidently no one was living here and it made them feel that more suspicious. It was such a beautiful house. Why would it be empty. Sam and Cain went to check the second floor and Bobby and Dean stayed on the first floors and the basement.

Cain looked in what she thought might have been a nursery. The walls were the palest shade of blue and there were little mice and rabbits painted on it. ''This room's clear.''

Sam came up behind her. ''The other rooms are all cleared too.''

She nodded and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. ''Are you really leaving?''

Cain didn't try to pull her arm away but still wouldn't meet his eyes. ''Yes.''

''Why?'' He lowered his arm until they were holding hands and he squeezed gently to get her attention.

She looked up at him. ''I have to Sam. I can't stay. Not after this.''

''Yes you can.'' He pulled her closer until he could face her and put both his hands on her shoulders. ''Do you think this is easy for me? 'Cause it's not. I haven't slept for months and I still can't seem to find a way out of this. It's my fault.''

''What does this have to do with me?''

'' You still don't understand do you?'' he said matter-of-factly. ''Dean loves you. I don't think I've ever seen him like that in my entire life. He's happy even if he has a couple of months left. You're breaking his heart.''

Cain's expression toughened. ''And he's breaking mine.'' She got out of Sam's reach but still faced him. ''I can't stay Sam. It might be difficult to understand but believe me it's better for him if I leave. I'm doing this for him.''

''I know you think that what you're doing is right but… he's not the only one that's going to be affected if you leave.'' Sam turned away from her. '' I'm going to lose him… I know that. But I don't want to lose you too.''

She took a step and stopped next to him. ''I'm sorry Sammy. I really am. But…''

''I know. You're not changing your mind.'' Sam walked away and she saw him turn the corner and heard him walk down the stairs.

_If only I could make him understand…_she thought before following him.

**BIG CHAPPIE! Yeah! The next chapter is going to be awesome so don't miss it. Are you ready for what's coming up? Lol!**

**Please R&R!**


	17. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Ok so this is the last real chapter of this stor****y. I'll do an epilogue too. It's the end of part one of the Cain saga. Hope you guys like it. It took me a long time to write because I had to rewrite it couple of times… I was never happy with it. But now I am! **

**So this chapter is very important and I named it after one of my favourite song ever from Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Ch. 17 ****I Will Follow You Into the Dark**

The four hunters were back in the kitchen downstairs and looked defeated. The house was empty. Dean had been so sure that this place was going to hold the answers to all the questions they had. Cain could see he was disappointed and angry. She could feel her heart break every single time she glanced at him and then the pain was too much. She turned around and looked out the window.

* * *

Dean had never been that angry in his entire life. They had come all the way here and nothing. No. He wasn't just going to let this go. There was something here and he could feel it. They could all feel it. He had a couple of months left and he'll be damned if he just stood there waiting for time to go by, scared of what was to come. He was going to face this thing head on.

Beside him, Cain turned around and went to look out the kitchen window. She stood there above the sink and it took Dean all his strength and will power to prevent himself from going over and holding her in his arms. Just the thought of her leaving was making him sick. He would never tell her or Sam but he would rather go to hell now than having to see her leave.

* * *

Cain could hear Sam walking around the kitchen, taking in his surrounding. She knew he had only been here once before and she knew how weird it must have been for him. She could also feel Dean's eyes on her. It was like they were burning a hole through her skull and she wanted to turn around tell him to stop but she couldn't do it.

_Stupid guilt!_

Then they heard something coming from the living room. They all turned around at once and Bobby was the first one to grab his shotgun and point it at the door.

Cain started walking in the direction of the sound but Dean's arm came out of nowhere and he pulled her behind him. She frowned at this but kept her mouth shut. The guys proceeded to the living room and they all stopped at the entrance. There was someone sitting on the couch. The woman got up and faced them. She was absolutely stunning. Her long black hair fell all the way to the middle of her back and she had the most piercing blue eyes Cain had ever seen before. They all pointed their guns at her and she laughed. Her eyes immediately turned white which worried the hunters even more.

''It's about time! Do you know how long I've been waiting here for you.'' The words were directed at Dean.

When she took a step in their direction, they all cocked their guns and Dean stood in front of Cain.

She smiled sweetly. '' Oh. How cute. But you have nothing to worry about Dean.'' She walked up to him and Dean reached behind him and pushed Cain even farther away out of her reach. The woman kept her eyes on Dean. ''I'm not here for her.''

Cain should have been angry at him. She wasn't some random damsel in distress. But again, she kept her mouth shut and let him do what he thought was right.

''Who the hell are you?'' Dean spat at her.

She reached out to him and caressed his cheek. ''Ok. Let's start with introductions. I'm Lilith. The one who holds your contract.''

Dean jumped back at her touch and Bobby and Sam froze not knowing how to react.

Before Cain had realised what she was doing, she pushed Dean to the side and stood in front of the woman. '' He still has 6 months left. What the fuck do you want with him?''

''Awwww. Delightful. The little girl coming to his rescue.'' She clapped her hands in excitement and cocked her head.

Next thing she knew, Sam was holding Cain by the arms preventing her from jumping on the woman. ''Little girl?!?! Let me GO Sam! I'll kick her ass!''

''Tsk tsk tsk. That's no way to save your boyfriend.''

Dean seemed calm. Too calm for this kind of situation and it was making Cain a hundred times more nervous. '' Don't mean to be rude but you should check your agenda cause you're a couple of months early.''

She frowned. ''Early? Nah. I don't think so.''

Cain had stopped struggling against Sam and he and Bobby had their guns pointed at Lilith again.

Dean planted himself right in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. ''Like she said. I still got 6 months. That was the deal. It's in the contract.''

The smile she gave him was anything but nice. ''The contract? It's not like it's written in stone or anything.'' She made a dismissive move with her hand. ''I consider it more of a guideline anyway.''

Dean's face fell. He opened his mouth but nothing came out and he let his arms fall at his sides. ''So you're here for me.''

She answered as if it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world. ''Yes.''

The only thing Dean saw was a gun being raised quickly next to him and Cain shot Lilith. The bullet was aimed at the middle of her forehead but it stopped in midair halfway there and fell to the floor.

''Well that's not very nice.'' Lilith turned to Cain. ''You have quite a temper there missy. I can see why Dean likes you so much.''

Dean threw himself at her but with a wave of her hand, Lilith sent him flying across the room. It didn't take long for Sam and Bobby to follow Dean when they tried to jump on her and they were all sent on the other side of the room suspended in midair against the wall. Cain was worried for them but she realised they weren't choking or anything. They just couldn't move at all. She heard Dean getting up from the floor.

Lilith took a step in Cain's direction. ''You have to learn to quit while you're ahead girl. You can't save him. It's too late.'' She went behind Cain and whispered in her ear. ''I'm too powerful.''

Her breath on her neck gave her goosebumps all the way to her toes and she turned around so she could keep her eyes on Lilith. ''Get it through your thick skull bitch. I'm not backing down.''

''Cain… stop.'' It was Dean's voice. He was still on the other side of the room and by the looks of it he was hurt because he still had trouble getting up. Cain made a move to go to him but Lilith stopped her with a wave of her hand.

She glared at Lilith. '' Let me go.'' She warned her.

Lilith laughed out loud and positioned herself between Cain and Dean. ''Don't worry about him. This is nothing… compared to what's waiting for him downstairs.''

That was it. Cain knew she was being careless, that she shouldn't be doing what she was about to do but she couldn't stop. It wasn't fair for Dean. Lilith shouldn't be here for him yet. She dropped her gun on the floor and it distracted Lilith just long enough for Cain to jump on her. She had grabbed her bottle of holy water from her coat pocket and poured it all over her face.

Lilith screamed in agony and Cain punched her has hard as she could. Bobby and Sam dropped to the floor but before they had time to reach Cain she flew up and crashed against the ceiling before falling on the floor. Lilith stopped the two hunters again and got up to compose herself. They could feel the anger radiating from her and Cain slowly looked up to see her walking towards Dean.

''NOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU MADE A DEAL!''

She turned to Cain again. '' That's right. I'm holding the deal. I can change it.''

When Cain finally got up, she tried to walk but her feet were stuck to the ground so she couldn't move. ''LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!''

Lilith giggled, apparently loving this whole situation. ''I can… and I will''

Apparently Sam and Bobby couldn't say a thing because she could see their lips moving in an attempt to scream but nothing was coming out. Lilith was preventing them from saying anything.

''Cain. Please.'' Cain stopped screaming and looked at Dean. She could see the tears in his eyes and he was pleading her to stop.

She locked eyes with him and almost started screaming again. This wasn't fair. Her entire body was in pain not from being thrown around but from the fear of losing him. She couldn't hold it in any longer and her tears started pouring out. She sobbed and choked on her words. ''Dean.''

''Seriously. You two are killing me. This is too good.'' Lilith who was positioned between the two of them got out of the way. ''And because I'm feeling so generous today… I'm going to give you one last chance of saying goodbye.''

Dean was still on the floor unable to move because of his injuries but Cain felt something in her feet and realised she could move again. She could have tried to grab her gun but she knew it was useless so she walked to Dean and kneeled beside him. Even with his injuries, he sat up and reached out to her. By now Cain's entire body was shaking and she threw herself at him burying her head in the crook of his neck her tears falling freely on his green t-shirt.

One of his hands was in her hair and the other around her waist pulling her against his body. His mouth was next to her ear and he whispered. ''It's ok Cain. Look at me.''

She tore herself away from him and put her forehead against his. ''Don't go.''

He was crying too by now and Cain felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart. There was so much going on in his eyes. Pain, sadness, fear, guilt, anger and it was overwhelming. He was holding their heads together and she reached to wipe a tear from his face. Dean closed the distance between them and kissed her gently on the lips. '' I love you.''

''Dean, I…'' but before she had time to finish, they heard thunderous growling from the other side of the room. Cain spun around but couldn't see anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lilith move around impatiently and she turned back to Dean to see him stare wide eyed at the empty space in front of him. He turned to Sam and Bobby and shot them a pleading look.

''Come in boys. Dinner's almost ready!'' Lilith was openly smiling.

She felt Dean back away from her and she knew he could see them. The hellhounds. She knew it was probably useless but she positioned herself in front of him. ''Lilith! Call'em off.''

She burst out laughing and Cain could see Bobby and Sam struggle harder against the walls. She braced herself for the fight.

''Well. I think you two had enough time.'' She turned to the hounds. ''Sic him boys.''

Cain and Dean screamed at the same time. ''NOOOOO!''

Cain felt something ram into her and she was thrown to the side. The hellhounds didn't even go after her and went straight for Dean. When she tried to go help Dean, Lilith waved her hand and she was suspended in midair against the wall just like Sam and Bobby. Apparently Lilith had had enough of her little heroic gestures. She tried to scream but just like Bobby and Sam nothing came out. The only thing they could hear were Dean's ear-splitting screams of pain and the hellhounds growling.

His clothes were ripped open and then blood was pouring out of the deep gashes on his chest. The hellhounds were relentless and all Cain could do was watch. Lilith stood above Dean with a big smile on her face and watched has he was torn apart. There was so much blood that Cain couldn't see Dean's skin anymore. She felt sick and tried to scream again. Then she heard a loud crack and realised it must have been Dean's bones. She felt very hot all of a sudden, her head started spinning and the last thing she saw was Dean's mouth opening to scream but no sound came out.

Then everything was dark.

**Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark**

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black  
And I held my toungue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back**

**If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangcock to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms**

**If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

Hope you guys liked it. There is an epilogue coming up shortly so stay tuned!!!!!

Please review because I really want to know what you thought of this chapter!!!!


	18. Epilogue 'Vestiges'

**I just wanted to thank all my readers. ****You've been great and I do hope with all my heart that you liked this story. I'm presently working on a sequel because Cain still has a lot of stuff going on in her life and there's going to be more adventures. Thank you all!**

**Also, some of the locations have been changed but it doesn't really change anything to the story. So don't worry about it.**

**Epilogue : Vestiges**

Cain could remember it like it had just happened. The pain had been unbelievable. Every part of her had been throbbing with a pain that was so brutal and bewildering that she couldn't even scream. But she wanted to so bad. To scream at Sam and Bobby. To beg them to kill her now so that it would be over and she wouldn't have to go through another second of this.

But she couldn't. Cain couldn't do it because she owed it to Dean. She needed to keep going.

_Stay alive for Dean, stay alive for…_

She couldn't bring herself to think about it. Cain knew Dean was gone and she realised most of the pain she was feeling at that moment wasn't even physical. She was broken and she would never be whole again. A vestige of her old self. Remnants of happier times floating through her mind has she tried to hold on to them. But reality broke through again. He was gone.

Then she had opened her eyes and realised she wasn't at the old Winchester home anymore. Another one of those cheap motel and she wondered for a second if she had been dreaming. But she remembered Lilith and she knew that everything was very real.

Sam and Bobby had later explained to her that she had been unconscious for about twelve hours. She had lost half a day! Sam was distressed. She could see it. He wouldn't cry, barely talked and kept staring at the floor. Bobby's face was red. He had obviously been crying for hours. Both of them seemed exhausted.

When Cain finally spoke, something seemed to have wedged itself in her throat and she choked. ''Where is he?''

* * *

A couple of hours later and Sam had driven them to a clearing God knows where. There was a wooden coffin nailed shut. Sam and Bobby put it into a hole in the ground that they had dug while she had been unconscious at the motel.

The funeral, if you could even call it that, had been short. Cain and Bobby had been crying the entire time and when Sam finally broke down, he fell to the ground with Cain at his side.

She couldn't remember how long they had stayed like that but when they finally got up, the sun was setting and Cain took off her lucky scarf and tied it to the wooden cross in the ground and followed the two men out of the clearing.

* * *

They were in the motel parking lot when she said goodbye. Saying goodbye to Sam and Bobby had taken a tremendous amount of strength out of her. It was hurting her to leave them but she couldn't stay. Too many memories. She broke down again has she hugged Bobby and he kissed her gently on the cheek.

He backed away. ''I'll give you two some time alone.''

And she found herself alone with Sam. She seemed at a loss for words and so did he. When Sam finally moved it was to reach inside his pocket. He pulled out Dean's amulet and reached behind her to tie it around her neck.

''He would have wanted you to have it.'' He said a hand lingering on her cheek.

Cain threw herself at him. ''I'll miss you.''

''I'll miss you too.''

* * *

All of this seemed so long ago but every detail was clear in her mind. It had been 4 months and she hadn't seen them again. She did go back once a month to his grave but nothing more. It was always the same. The wooden cross, her scarf tied to it, the trees surrounding her and the silence always felt as heavy. Every time she went to visit his grave she'd think back on that day months ago when he had said he needed to talk to her.

''_Dean?'' She was very worried at this point. He hadn't said a single word and Cain felt that if he didn't in the next 10 seconds, she might start to cry. ''I have something to tell you too. I…''_

''_No.'' he cut her. ''I need to tell you something. I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry about that but…'' he looked her in the eyes and finished ''I couldn't.'' _

Oh how she wished she could have told him her secret that day. Maybe it would have changed the outcome of everything. Maybe not. It was something she had to live with. It was something that would stay with her for her entire life and longer after that.

* * *

**THE END (or beginning)**

**Well… here we are. It's the first story I finish and it's a very sentimental moment for me. I hate writing ''the end'' after I write a story. It makes it seem so…absolute and final. Lol! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
